The New Beginning
by Zerglinster
Summary: All units from Starcraft are the property of Blizzard. Many of the characters are based off of me and my friends. Without them I couldn't have written it. Have fun reading and don't forget to review it.
1. Beginning

**Prologue:**

After Brood War the Zerg dominated among the races. But a civil war broke out on the inside. After twenty years of battle Kerrigan was finally killed and a new Overmind was reborn. Meanwhile the Terran were sitting back wondering what was going on. They colonated numerous planets and saw the war as a bad memory. The Protoss were living peacefully besides the outbreak of people against the Khala followers. After Raynor's death ( age of eighty), the Protoss and Terran drifted from eachother. The two races thought the Zerg died out from civil war, and only a few instances did they make contact with them. The universe was thought to be safe. It had been seventy years. 

**The New Beginning**

"One who Fights and runs away lives to see the light of day." -Legend of Mana 

"AWAKEN MY CHILDREN, AND KNOW THAT I AM YOUR BIRTHRIGHT."  
Two zerglings hatched from an egg, a new addition to the swarm. The Overmind had a conversation with one of his trusted Cerebrates.   
"My liege, after the downfall of Kerigan, our swarms have grown small", sighed the Cerebrate, "what do these zerglings mean to the swarm? They are so weak."   
"YOU WILL SEE SOON, I SENSE SOMETHING COMING." 

Up on a hill, away from the distant Hive, stood two Terran.   
"Well, this is going to be the first test cadet. The Hawk will be a helpful unit in our army."  
"Yes sir, I believe we will too. We're like the Ghosts, but better."  
"Don't get cocky, we don't know the capabilities of you and the other Hawks yet, so wait."   
"Hey commander? What am I going to be shooting at?"  
"See those two zerglings? Those are your targets."

The two zerglings were fighting each other over who could annoy a larva the most, clawing and nipping it. A loud sound rang out, hitting the zergling beside the other in the temple. The surviving one looked around, but it couldn't see anything...then it saw something. The zergling then burrowed. It was created for one purpose, to eradicate all enemies of the swarm.   
"WATCH CAREFULLY CEREBRATE" 

"Now what commander? I can't shoot at anything else, the other zergling burrowed!"   
"That's right, that damn heavy gun of yours can only shoot ground units. Oh well, lets get to base......what in the sam hill?!"  
As the commander spoke, two sickles came out of the ground ands started mauling the Hawk's legs. Then from receiving orders, the zergling unburrowed shoving the Hawk out of the way.   
"Well I'll be damned..."   
The zergling leaped onto the Terran commander and slashed him to pieces. Seeing his commander being mauled to death (if he was still alive) he got up out of the pool of his own blood and stood up, too weak to lift his gun.   
"Time for this hawk to fly."  
With those words he cloaked and staggered back to his base.

* * * 

"NEXT TIME YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR QUESTIONING ME, DARIGAAZ. THE DRACO BROOD WILL BE MORE POWERFUL WITH THIS NEW ADDITION."   
"Yes, I agree that the upgraded will be useful in my brood." said Darigaaz.  
The zergling was walking around the Hive stalking imagined enemies, slashing at the air. It looked around studying its surroundings. Going around burrowing under the drones to slash at them slightly. 

In the meantime the Hawk was still trying to get to his far away base. He then spotted a dropship not far away.   
"Over here! Come on don't you see me? Come on! Oho, I forgot I had my cloak on."  
Once he uncloaked the dropship pilot descended onto the ground.  
"Can I help you soldier?"  
The dropship pilot opened the doors for him to go in. When the Hawk stepped in he started telling his story about what happened to his commander.  
"Thats...what happened."   
"I'm surprised your still standing. Are you okay?...Hello?"  
The Hawk collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and loss of blood. The dropship approached the base where a group of onlookers watched it curiously.

* * *

"Well, the operation was a success." said a doctor looking at the tired Hawk.  
"I feel horrible, .....I can't feel my legs."  
"Uhhhhhhh, well, we had to rebuild your legs with some new parts. It was too damaged to do anything else. Your legs are now mostly cybernetic."   
"Oh, that's just great. What now?"  
"It is actually kind of a good thing. You now have better mobility than normal people."  
"I guess that's good news."   
"Excuse me Doc, the patient has a meeting to attend to."  
He was lead into an oval shaped room filled with commanders and some people he had never seen before.  
"It has come to our attention that something unexpected has happened the other day. Now, introduce yourself Lieutenant."  
The Hawk stood up and started to speak.   
"Good evening, I am Lieutenant Kenna. The other day I was on a training mission at a nearby Hive. After eliminating a zergling, the other one burrowed. Then when the Commander and I were about to go back to base...then... two claws...went out of the ground and ripped up my legs. I...it then unburrowed and attacked the Commander. The odd thing was, it was a zergling."  
"Hmmmmm, thank you Lieutenant."   
A man then stood up to speak.   
"After the war about seventy years ago, we don't have a lot of information about what has been happening with the Zerg. So it is very possible that they created something new...or...even evolved. After Raynor's death, we don't even know what the Protoss are up to. It is hard to believe that anything would occur on Colony Crio." "I say we capture this so called new Zerg and study it." said a scientist in the back, "It can probably help us find out new ways to take out those bloody devils."  
"And how do you suppose we catch this new thing?", asked a soldier questioningly.  
"Well....I believe we should lead it into an enclosed area and then probably tranquilize it."  
"And how are we supposed to do that? Use one of us as bait?!"  
"Yep." 

* * *

It was quiet at the Hive. The zergling was running around in circles bored out of its mind (if it even has a mind). The drones were busily gathering minerals and vespene while the overlords were just lazily floating in the air watching over the activity going on below them. Some of the drones were morphing into creep colonies and other things. The zergling decided to wander off, not paying attention to the overlord's call to report back to the interior of the hive. When it was about a few hundred miles away from the hive it smelt something. All of a sudden it went into a frenzy and started burrowing in and out of the ground in confusion. It started rushing toward the scent paying no attention to the call of the overlords hovering above the base.

"It's coming right into the trap. What did you use to make it go into a frenzy like that?"   
"Simple, I just put some human blood in the area.", said the scientist walking up to him, "I am such a genius." "So, what do I do again?" asked the civilian nervously.   
"Well," sighed the scientist, "when the zergling starts charging at you point the tranquilizer gun and fire."  
"I could have figured that out."  
"Here it comes."  
The zergling was rushing headlong towards the civilian. Each shot the civilian attempted missed completely. The civilian recited a silent prayer as he unloaded the rifle and stuck a tranquilizer into his arm waiting for his impending doom. While the zergling was clawing and biting its victim it started to feel strange. It staggered back and forth, with its jaw hanging down, losing all feeling in its body. The last thing it saw was a Terran in a white lab coat standing above it. 

* * *

"Hello there. My name is Mr. Stools. Waking up are you? No, no,no...tisk tisk. Silly zergling, not even a Zerg of your stature can break through this kind of material, it's a shield wall. And don't try to burrow neither, the bottom is made up of a material practically impossible to break. Hmmmm, now what to call you...I know!...Fred!"  
"You're some kind of nut case aren't you." sighed Kenna.   
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
Once the zergling caught the scent of Kenna it started to going wild bouncing off of the sides of the cage, snarling and trying to get through shield walls.  
"Ol' chap doesn't seem to like you. What did you do? Kill his twin?"  
"Heh, heh...um...yeah."  
"Well then you might not want to be around when I'm studying him."  
"What, are you going to let it out of the cage? Ha ha funny."  
"Actually yes."  
"You crazy bastard." 

"My liege what shall we do now that the zergling was captured?" asked Darigaaz irritably.   
"WE WILL CONTINUE CREATING MORE OF THE ZERGLINGS AND OTHER UNITS AS WELL. AS FOR THE OTHER, WE SHOULDN'T BE WORRIED ABOUT ONE UNIT." replied the Overmind. 

"Time to start the EXPERIMENTATIOOOOOOOONS!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the scientist.  
With that he deactivated the shielding of the cage and the zergling jumped out right towards Mr. Stools. Just as it was about to kill him there was a glimmer of light and the zergling sprawled onto the floor.   
"Heh heh. Silly Fred, I have a personal shield on........Still trying to kill me eh? Fisety. Maybe you need some sedateness."  
The scientist took out a tranquilizer pistol and sedated the zergling.   
"Hmmm, let's see what makes you tick."  
He put the unconscious zergling onto a table with a little difficulty and took out his tools.  
"The claw thing's connected to the, aaarm thing. The arm thing's connected to the, aaarm. The arm's connected to the, shouuuulder. The shoulder's connected to the, neeeck head. The neck head's connected to its, jaaaaws. Its jaw's connected to my, haaand. My hand's connected with my, aaaarm. The...waaait a minute! How did that happen? Oh well. Enough with that experiment."   
With that he put the limp zergling into the cage and activated the shield. 

"Lieutenant Kenna, there has been an increase in Zerg activity in this proximity. There have been reports of...creep signs about twenty kilometers away. We expect an attack soon. We have gathered these two promising troops to train under you since you have first hand experience with the Zerg and extended training. Men, come in."  
Two soldiers walked into the room readily.  
"Introduce yourselves to Kenna men."   
The marine walked up to Kenna and shook his hand.   
"My name is Zachary sir. I am a skilled marine and specialize in close combat."  
The second man walked up to him and introduced himself.   
"Hello, my name is Pierce. I am one of the newly trained hawk's. I'm the best of the best in the sniping exercises."  
"Nice to meet you both. Follow me and we will start training as soon as possible."

The Zerg Hive was full of activity with drones morphing into structures and units being produced by the second. The creep covered about 57 percent more terrain than before. In a matter of days there were about eight Hatcheries, a Lair, and three Hives counting the one in the beginning. They were preparing for an attack against the terran occupants of Crio. The hydralisks were roaming the structures looking for any intruders in the area. The gigantic ultralisks were slashing and stomping around eagerly awaiting the orders from their master.The activity suddenly ceased as an order from the Overmind had come. 

* * *

"Alright Pierce, this is your target, a vicious blood thirsty zergling!" said Kenna.   
"Um, Kenna? That's a cardboard cutout of a zergling. Why couldn't we just use that zergling you guys captured...do they even make cardboard anymore?" replied Pierce.   
"Well for one thing, the scientist isn't done with the experiments yet. Anyway during one of his experiments somehow his watch got inside the zerglings mouth."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh kaaaaaaaaaaaaay. So... where should I shoot from?"  
"Try about 20 yards away."   
"That's all? Kay."   
Pierce went about 20 yards from the cardboard cutout and fired. It hit directly between the fake zerglings eyes. "Very good Pierce. Zachary, show me what you can do-just a minute I need to put up the other target-there we go."  
Right after Kenna finished his sentence Zachary shot round upon round of amunition into the target and with his finaly he took out his sword and cut the cardboard in two.  
"Impressive Zach, can I call you Zach?"  
"Sure, why not."

Orbiting Crio were the dropships sent for reenforcements. Looking at the planet below a ghost felt the oncomming death that layed before him and the rest. Behind the mask a tear escaped his eye and went down his face.  
"Alright ladies, get ready for a bumpy ride." yelled a commander.   
The dropship and the ones behind it started entering the atmosphere of Crio heading for the Starbase in the terran colony. 

Kenna looked up, seeing the bright dots in the sky.  
"What are those?" asked Zach.   
"Those," replied Kenna, "are the reinforcements."  
One by one the dropships landed and unloaded the troops. Most of them were marines and ghosts, but there were a few seige tanks that came lumbering out. Farther off there came a group of about 27 wraiths coming in at an angle and landing. One of the pilots of the wraith's stepped out of his cockpit and inrodced himself and the others. He was known as Wolfe, another was Zephyr, Joshlow, Lora, their Wing Commander, Smithry, and so on. Wolfe then stood in front of the head of the army on the colony Colonal Dominique and moved his hands to indicate that he wanted to speak to him in private.   
"We still have battlecruisers coming in but there is a possibility they won't make it until five days from now." "And why are you just telling me this Wolfe?" replied Dominique .   
"Well sir, me and the rest of the squadron were given orders not to report this to anyone but you since it might cause the rest of the troops too much hope. If they have the idea that there are plenty of units then they might not try as hard as they should. And it would be good to keep the battlecruisers secret for other reasons." "Alright, now go report to Smithry that the plan's safe with me."  
With that the two terrans walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

Maintenance hall 21 was, undoubtedly, the coziest of all areas of the colonial command center, according to the head of janitorial staff. The aged man stepped heavily down the hallway, down in mind with the impending doom on the facility, but light in heart for the cozy warm glow of the florescent lights. He sat with a groan as his rusty joints bent, enjoying the radiance of his lights, until they went out.   
"Goddangit..."   
Brows furrowed, he stumbled blindly down the dark hallway. With the death of the lights, the air quality deteriorated.   
"Power must be out," he grumbled.   
Suddenly, he heard a shuffle ahead. He stopped. The old man leaned forward with his ear cocked ahead of him. A panel nearby sparked to life, illuminating a zergling's maw. He jerked back suddenly with a grizzly screech, arms flailing. The zerg advanced forward. The old man continued flailing his arms. Suddenly, the zergling was cut down beneath a metal door. Looking over, the old man saw the latch beneath his palm. 

* * * 

Fred the zergling suddenly stopped slashing at the cage as it felt the will of the Overmind starting the attack. There was a major power outage and everyone on the colony started to panic. The zergling then dug into the now unshielded cage to join its comrades in the attack. Mr. Stools stood there waiting the inevitable. All but the glimmer of his personal sheild was dark.


	2. Anthem Apocalyptica

_It doesn't think. It doesn't feel.  
It doesn't laugh or cry.  
All it does from dusk till dawn Is make the soldiers die.  
-Onean children's rhyme_

"Go go go!" yelled Dominique.  
The terran troops went out onto the plain of ashen ground seeing the Draco Brood spread across the field waiting for the first move. Both sides had roughly the same number and power. Only a few on both sides knew what was before them. The siege tanks prepared for the onslaught and went into siege mode and the ultralisks moved their massive legs for readiness. All was quiet until the first attack was made.

The first move was made by a restless hawk as he pulled the trigger of the rifle just missing a zergling's head. A group of the new breed of the little devils burrowed and tunneled towards the group. A science vessel then targeted them and put a cloud of radioactive gas above them. Although they were burrowed the gas leaked through the tunnels and started eating away at their carapace. Some still lived and killed a few marines before being killed by a siege tank shell.  
The battle raged on for two hours never subsiding on either side. Most of the casualties were of zerglings and marines. Kenna killed a few hydralisks and barely missed a pair of claws that came jutting out of the ground. A firebat scorched the ground at Kenna's feet.  
"Toasted that little bugga'." laughed the firebat, and moved on to the front lines.  
A group of wraiths came in only to find 11 mutalisks blocking their path. The impact of the missiles soon killed a mutalisk but the glaveworm eventually wore out an engine of a couple of wraiths and fell to the ground. One of the wraith pilots ejected from the ever plummeting ship and to his dismay fell into a group of hydralisks.  
A queen appeared out of nowhere and ensnared a group of 5 wraiths and flew away gathering energy for another attack. Zach started pelting a group of Zerg with bullets and reloaded.   
"Crap, one clip left."   
The last burst of bullets killed a couple of zerglings and a hydralisk. Zach threw his rifle to the side and unsheathed his sword.   
Meanwhile Kenna was firing at an ultralisk with a group of ghosts as he saw a figure in the distance. It was a ghost with an odd mask fighting an ultralisk himself when the behemoth hit the soldier's leg with the blunt side of its massive blade. Before the final blow was hit a goliath shot the behemoth with its gattling gun. The ultralisk let out a low growl and collapsed onto the ground. After Kenna and the group he was with destroyed the monster, he went off to see what had become of the ghost in the distance. He saw him limping across the field with his C-10 rifle in one hand and the other helping his shattered leg move with him . He stopped looking as a sudden shove from one of his comrades pushed him onto the ground. While Kenna got up from the ground he saw that a lurker spike had gone through the soldier. He saved his life. With a rage he ran towards the pile of earth that appeared to be where the lurker was. Kenna took out a grenade he had found on the ground and threw it onto the pile. With a massive explosion pieces of the lurker started to seep through the ground, some coming down with the debris.   
Near the third line of marines and ghosts was Pierce. With his rifle he shot a few zerglings in the eyes but was having trouble with the mutalisks. They were swooping down and firing glave wurms into the troops. Several marines went down with a sudden scream. Pierce aimed at one of the wings and fired. The mutalisk started to have trouble maneuvering with its ripped wing and crashed into the ground in front of him. He took out an explosive shell from his pocket and loaded it into his rifle. Raising it to his shoulder he shot it at the head of the bat like beast blowing off pieces of its head. Pierce turned his attention back onto the oncoming horde of zerglings.  
Wolfe was with his fellow fighters in the wraiths firing at units below them. Smithry gave orders to the fighters over the radio and told them to help out a group of marines with a mutalisk problem. Wolfe got his missiles ready for the dog fight. The squadron flew to the area while about twelve others stayed behind to help the troops. At the site they saw a group of devourers waiting for them. They quickly flew towards them and shot globs of acid at the ships. Wolfe dodged one of the globs, but a few were not so lucky. One of the wraiths had an engine malfunction which a part was blown off, sending him to the ground. Another pilot was panicking and ejected the wraith only to find a scourge heading towards him. The last wraith hit by the acid heard the explosion and went into a frenzy. He flew his burning ship into the mouth of the beast. The explosion killed both the wraith pilot and the devourer. Smithry was giving more orders when a group of scourges came up behind them.   
"They're actually smart! Shit, come on guys lets give em' hell anyways." yelled Joshlow.  
The scourges sped towards them while the devourers were coming closer and closer, preparing for the next attack. The squadron shot a barrage of missiles at the scourges destroying all but one. In the cloud of smoke Smithry didn't see the destruction that was coming. The blind creature rammed its body into Smithry's ship and sent a large wave of fire around it. He started to check the damage onto his ship and got an idea. He started to fly upward into the sky to smother out the ever engulfing fire.   
"Wolfe," said Smithry on his crackling radio, "do you read me."   
"Yes sir, is everything okay?"  
"No, I'm going down-" static "I am putting you in charge of the squadron, I send you the best of luck, good bye."  
With those words Smithry sent his wraith into a barrel role towards the ground below him, the ship was burning slowly with the scourge parts acting as a sticky fuel. He headed towards the pack of Zerg below him.   
"Nooo! Sir, you can't do this. You still have a chance..." said Wolfe.   
Wolfe watched as his mentor's ship was plummeting down. There was a small flash below him where he crashed.

The third line of troops were having trouble with the Zerg ground troops coming upon them when a fiery wraith crashed twenty yards in front of them killing several hydralisks and hidden lurkers. The missiles in the wraith cooked off causing the explosion to be large, which knocked out a nearby ultralisk. Pierce glanced at the wreckage and continued to shoot at the zerglings.  
It soon became dark and fighting had become difficult for the Terran forces. The generators were being fixed in the colony after a mishap with a zergling. Later some ghosts came in and told the troops what they had hoped for. A shipment of nukes had come in and were ready to be used, but could not be done till morning when it was easier to aim, for their safety. Flares were used by the medics to light the battle. There were so many Zerg that a few of the flares landed onto them and caused a commotion.  
In the foul ranks of the creatures a few were blinded by the bright light and attacked the units that the flares stuck to. "Fred" was in the group but never seen the battle yet, it was his turn to fight now. The Zerg base was building slowly from the lack of resources and sent some overlords to scout out a new planet to build a base. From the scouts they discovered that a group of battlecruisers were headed for Crio, but would not come for about four more days. There were orders from the Overmind to attack the forces. It was dark, but they could still see better than the Terran.   
"Okay troops, we're not going to wait here for them to come. Tonight for safety reasons we will only have grounds troops, no flyers should be sent out. Now go and give em' what they deserve!"encouraged Dominique.   
The forces went forward and battled through the night. The casualties of both sides were high, but the spirits of the Terran troops rose as they saw the red glow of the rising sun. They knew that a nuke would be used.   
A ghost specialist was ordered to guide the nuke in the mists of the enemy forces. As he cloaked he was backed up by others. The science vessel in orbit of the planet held the nukes and was ready to fire. As the ghost set his sites at a point in the ground his hopes dropped as an overlord was coming his way. Before he could call for back up a pair of claws came out of the ground and shredded his legs. He started to crawl away when the zergling unburied with its fierce eyes. He knew his life was over...  
"Fred" finished off the ghost, slashing at his head and torso. "Fred" then burrowed down again and went towards the group of marines.   
Zach knew something was wrong when he didn't here a loud explosion. He didn't see anything but knew an enemy force was coming. Maybe it was the new group of zerglings he heard about. He jumped back as a claw came out of the ground and started firing. A group of fourteen zerglings unburrowed in the middle of the troops causing havoc. The marines fired blindly killing six of them but injuring their own comrades. Zach unsheathed his sword ready for the melee. He rushed towards one and slashed it in two, while one leaped on top of him from behind. Before the zergling got its claw into his armor it fell onto the ground with a bullet between its eyes.  
"Thanks Pierce, I owe you one."   
"No prob Zach."   
The battle that day went on with no word of the nuclear strike situation. The science vessel had a stroke of bad luck and had a computer malfunction. It was unknown of what happened but one person did.   
Kenna was walking through the barracks where they housed the injured soldiers and saw something surprising. He looked at the same ghost that had been injured on the field walking around with no trouble.   
"Hey nurse." said Kenna.   
"May I help you sir?" asked the medic.   
"What is the condition of that ghost over there?"  
"Oh him, we started operation on his leg and refused to take painkillers. After we finish replacing the bone with artificial structure he simply got up and started walking away. Usually it takes about a week for them to walk right again."   
"Thank you."  
Kenna walked up to the ghost hoping to know if he was okay.   
"Hello sir, are you okay? I saw you the other day in battle with a shattered leg." asked Kenna.   
"It was nothing, just a simple break. I've had more than that done to me." said the ghost with a Russian accent.   
"Excuse me, but I'm wondering why didn't you simply cloak? It would of helped you more. By the way, what are you called among the troops?"  
"For the first question I don't have one. Some people don't see me as a ghost or any unit. I had extra armor added to my suit and replaced my C-10 rifle ammunition with grenade shells. And for the last question, people call me Socrates, named after a famous philosopher."  
"Huh, never heard of him. Good to see you're...um, doing well. My name is Kenna, I'm the Lieutenant of the colony troops."   
"See you on the battlefield."

The third day had come with fewer casualties, both sides were tiring with less and less forces each day. The science vessel still had troubles with the computer. Hidden behind the moon Mrodeg a Protoss observer was watching over the Terran vessel. On a distant world was a Protoss base unknown to their species. This day they had an army building up.  
_Sir, we have come as you commanded. What is happening that we do not know about?_ asked a zealot to the dark archon.  
_There is word that the Zerg are back and they are currently in a battle with the Terran. We will be going there soon.  
But why? The two forces will destroy each other!  
Still, one race will be victorious and would endanger us, we must destroy them both.  
Shall we speak with the Khala followers?  
No! Those traitors would help the Terran scum. They exiled us many years ago, and I am not willing to be allying with them! _The psionic energy went around the dark archon causing the zealot to walk back.   
_Tria_ , said the dark archon_ get the dark templar prepared_.   
_Yes SeAn. _

During the night a group of marines were infested by a queen. A group of medics gave them tranquilizers to prevent them from self-destructing. Mr. Stools was asked to create a serum to cancel out the affect of the infestation. After a rushed night and three pots of coffee, he made what was believed to be the antidote. Before it was tested though, one of the infested marines woke up and caused a chain reaction of explosions, killing them and the guards.  
There were rumors in the camp that queens went into the base overnight and had the ability to infest terrans without taking over a command center. It was also said that the colony scientist created an antidote in a matter of only seventeen hours. He was thought as nuts and was ridiculed of lying and waking the infested marine up, causing the explosion.

The fourth day was no different than the second, but it was said there was another queen attack on rank three. When Pierce heard this he rushed to the suspected place of the ambush. He feared that Zach had been infested. When he came there he saw that the infested marines were tied up and out cold. Mr. Stools looked as if he hadn't slept for a while and was about to inject the serum into Zach. Pierce watched the process as he looked at the equipment readings.   
"What are those machines doing?" asked Pierce.   
"Oh, these? These things say if the patient has any active Zerg DNA left. It shows here that...it worked. The chemicals that cause the kamikaze attack are gone! Quick Zephyr! Give all the patients this." said Mr. Stools excitedly.   
As Zephyr gave the serum to the rest they all woke up simultaneously. They still looked the same as an infested terran, but acted differently. They got up and started growling and walking back and forth. They were confused and ferocious, the antidote took out the kamikaze properties but did not fully take away the Zerg DNA. The last one to get the antidote jumped into the air and tore of Zephyr's arm. The rest of the infested terrans piled onto him and ripped him to shreds. Pierce just stood their looking at the havoc and slowly took out his gun. Mr. Stools was scared stiff and didn't notice Zach getting up. He took his now mutated arm and slashed at the scientist, only to find a shield protecting him. Mr. Stools realized what position he was in and ran for his life, leaving Pierce alone. Pierce began to shoot at the infested terrans killing all of them but three. Two of them jumped towards him only to find nothing but thin air. Pierce was cloaked but didn't have much energy left. He killed the two infested terrans, but hesitated in shooting Zach. Zach was gathering the medical supplies like a demented squirrel. He then burrowed into the ground with the serum and left. Pierce stood there shaking staring blankly for twenty minutes when the rescue squad finally came and found him standing there.   
The zerglings stopped in their tracks paying no heed to the stinging bullets on their carapace. They felt the anger from their controller as the Overmind turned his attention to the moon Mrodeg.   
A group of scouts sent from SeAn were passing behind the moon. They were sent to check on the observer and sabotage the science vessel. After gathering the data from the observer they went to disable the engines of the ship. One of the scouts became cocky and decided to shoot the engines instead of the virus. The other scouts realized what he was trying to do and yelled at him.  
_You poor excuse for a pilot, your going to get us killed!   
_After the pilot finished his sentence the other one fired at the scout to disable it. To their dismay the ship malfunctioned and the photon torpedoes drifted towards the science vessel. When it hit the ship started to implode onto itself, then releasing the massive energy from the nuclear blast. The scouts were flung away from the force of the blast, the EMP from the nuclear blast knocked out their shields and systems, they were sitting ducks. Along with that the explosion had hit the moon Mrodeg, causing small pieces of it to fall toward Crio.   
Pierce saw a large flash in the sky and became bigger and bigger. The EMP from the blast knocked out the Terran base's electrical systems and machines. The pieces of Mrodeg rained down from the sky pummeling the battlefield. Massive amounts of Zerg were layed in chaos as the pieces fell. The battle had stopped as the Terrans were unable to use their mechanical units, and the Zerg had become confused as the pieces fell onto their units and structures.  
The first battle had ended.


	3. Awareness

"_If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country._"  
-E.M. Forster

The battlecruisers were close to their destination, the planet looked like a small circle in the distance. Commodore Mark was taking a sip of his coffee when he saw a bright light in the distance. The equipment started to go out and went back up again. Dropping his cup he rushed to one of his crew.   
"What just happened?!" he asked.   
"Well sir, it seems from our reports that a blast of some sort occured near Crio."   
"I could tell just by looking at it, tell me what is happening. When will we be able to make contact with the base?"   
"Well sir, we could do it right now but-"  
"But what?"  
"But it seems that contact has been broken, possibly interfearance from the explosion. It is possible that it was a nuke."  
"Tell the helmsman to increase speed, we are in a rush."  
"Yes commodor."  
Mark sat down in his chair and clasped his hands up to his mouth.   
"I hope you are okay my old friend..."

"What are the conditions? I need you to-" the last sentence of Dominique was interrupted by another shard of the moon hitting the ground.   
"Sir, the power is out and the electrical machines are malfunctioning. Besides that, debree from the moon is falling on Crio. Luckily the explosion wasn't close enough to Mrodeg to destroy it. Only the surface was scraped."   
"But that is still bad enough to do some major damage...I just hope our troops are doing well."

"It looks like frikkin' Armageddon." said one of the marines.   
"Far from it be glad that the ol' moon is made strong, it would take more than a nuclear blast to destroy that baby." answered a ghost.   
"Well I don't know about you but I think the Zerg got the worst of it thank goodness."  
"How so?"  
"Well, the sattelite was stationed above the midpoint of both sides, but its rotation was different than that of the moon's and Crio's."  
"Ohhh, but the problem is still that all of our computer systems and machines are down. Between us guys I think we are in deep shit."  
A rock landed in front of them and decided it was time to head for shelter.

"Fred" and the rest of the Zerg troops were given orders to retreat. Even burrowing didn't protect them from the rocks from the sky. Some of the ultralisks were so dumbfounded that they stood still being pelted by debrees. When "Fred" got back he could see the destruction that had befallen their beautiful Brood. One of the hatcheries were on the verge of death and several sunken colonies were destroyed completely, with rocks pelting their organic structures. News came though that the overlords had found a planet not to far away and had made a secondary base. The Overmind was deeply disturbed of what had happened. The anger surged through the telepathic bond of it and the Zerg, making them fighting eachother and running amuck.  
"Stand still beasts, we will still be victorious." said Darigaaz, "Remember my liege, the Terran have been crippled. Their machines and power sources are offline, there is a chance yet."  
"VERY WELL, GIVE ORDERS TO CONTINUE BUILDING AND SEND MORE DRONES TO THE NEW COLONY. DESTRUCTION WILL COME SLOW AND PAINFUL TO THE TERRAN." said the Overmind.

_They did what? I told them to disable the engines with the virus, not blow it up!_ yelled SeAn.  
_I am sorry sire, but we could not controle what had happened._ responded Tria.   
_This actually might become interesting, the Terran seem to have become crippled and the Zerg are in no better condition. Hmmmmmm..._  
SeAn then went into a meditation, planning the next move.

_Executor Naenoi, I have recieved an urgent message_. said a Protoss messenger.   
_What is it?_ responded the female Executor.   
_There is word that at this moment the Terran and Zerg are in a battle.  
We lost contact with them during Raynor's death, but you sound like there is more to what you are telling me.   
Yes, well there is reason to believe that the dark archon, SeAn, has brought together a large force, some even of our own.   
I hoped this day would not come, but how is he linked with what has happened?  
It is also rumored that they sabbotaged a Terran science vessel which housed nuclear devices. The ensuing explosion resulted in th-   
That is enough, thank you._ sighed Naenoi, _We may have to fight to protect the Terran lives, but there is a possibility that it would mean we would fight our own kind. Bring in Khell, I need to speak with him... _ordered the Executor_. _

_You called me mistress?_ asked Khell as he walked in.  
_You might have to once again serve the Protoss force to help us defend the Terran in the upcoming onslaught. He is back..._  
_You mean.   
Yes, SeAn is back in power, and his abilities far surpass any of us. He has taken the minds of some of our forces secretly it seems.  
Then...he is back also.   
Yes, but you are needed to command our scout forces if it ever comes to it.  
Very well_. replied Khell.

Commodore Mark and the rest of the battlecruisers were near the orbit of Crio. They could still see small pieces falling upon the planet, but it was subsiding. From there he could see the damage that had been done to the surrounding area. Mrodeg had a scar across its face and the remaining EMP from the nuclear blast started to mess with their systems. "Alright, prepare to enter the atmosphere. Pinpoint the exact location of the base and try to get through and make contact." ordered Mark.   
"Yes sir. We pinpointed the colony and base, but it seems we still cannot get through with communication."  
"Thank you for the report. Time to help old friends."

Zach unburrowed with the other infested terran at the Zerg base. The other Zerg were confused and restless at the similar yet different units. A few zerglings went up to the creatures and sniffed at them, every so often getting into a fight with one. Zach let out a low growl and heard the Overmind's voice being chanelled into his mind.  
"IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT SOMETHING. IT IS IRONIC THAT THE TERRAN HAVE MADE IT EASIER FOR US IN EVOLVING THE INFESTATION BY MAKING THIS CHEMICAL. YOU HAVE BEEN USEFUL."  
There was an order among the drones and they began to transport the Terran syrum and supplies to one of the hives. Zach had no memory of what happened before being brought into the world of his ruler when he was infested. He looked around curiously at the other creatures around him and put his attention to a group of zerglings. Fred was fooling around with an ultralisk by burrowing underneath it and poking it. The beast got annoyed but was too lazy to move. It simply sat there bellowing. Finally Fred got bored and turned his attention on the new units. He burrowed in front of Zach, thinking he was unnoticed. As he was about to unburrow a claw went into the ground in front of his face. Freaked out he unburrowed to see Zach looking at him with a grumpy expression. Fred never let any of the other Zerg get the best of him, why should he let the new guy step in? He started to sniff Zach. It was odd to smell a Terran and Zerg that was in one body. Thinking of the time when captured he slashed at Zach's leg only to find the new guy with his claw above his head. Fred then slowly walked backwards and ran off looking for something else to annoy.

Kenna was with the resting troops in the dusk of nightfall. He saw a squad of civilians and a medic drive up in a truck with Pierce in the back. They stopped near Dominique's quarters and led Pierce into the building. Kenna was curious of what was going on. He slipped behind the resting troops and tried one of the doors. It was locked. Kenna crouched down out of sight and listened through the door.   
"Pierce, I understand from Mr. Stooles that you failed to kill one of the infested marines. Is that true?"  
"Yes sir."   
"Now, you understand that you are specifically ordered to eliminate any Zerg unit spotted, correct?"  
"Yes sir, but-"  
"It is also true that this mishap might even have helped the enemy. Recent reports conclude that some of our fellow people have been infested, but do not act like a normal infested terran. They seem to act like the Zerg in all ways. No mind. No voice. No feelings. And, they attack like zerglings. They don't explode like the ones I've seen before."  
"Sir, he was my friend, I couldn't just shoot hi-"  
"Friendship gets in the way of battle soldier!"  
"You don't have the right to speak to me this wa-"   
"I have the right! Now, if you can give me a good explanation not to courtmartial you, please do so."  
Pierce thought for a moment and looked at Mr. Stooles.   
"Hey, you."  
"Who, me?" asked Mr. Stooles.   
"Yeah, you made the syrum correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Now tell me, if there was a way to get the DNA from one of the infested terran, would it be possible to find out how to fix it?"   
"Yes, but the DNA would have to be from a living specimen."  
"There you have it Colonal Dominique. By capturing a specimen, we could reverse all the effects if Stooles here knows how to."  
"Hmf, very well Pierce. But do not go against your orders again. Understood?"  
"Yes sir, thank you sir."  
Pierce opened the door and heard a muffled sound.  
"Huh, I wonder what that was."  
As Pierce walked away Kenna stumbled to get on his feet.   
"Medic."

_Rath, come here_. ordered SeAn.   
_What do you wish to discuss SeAn?_ asked Rath.   
_You are one of the best dark templar on my force. It has come to my attention that the Khala followers know of our doings. And I believe that-  
You don't have to say anything else, no matter what I will follow all of your commands.  
Excellent. Gather a small group of troups, I have an assignment for you._

Socrates looked up into the dust infested sky and saw a group of lights. They started to come closer and a loud sound came to his ears. Several battlecruisers landed onto the ground, dwarfing the barrack's with their massive size. The captains and some of the workers on the ship came out of the ships. Colonal Dominique walked out of his office and walked up to the captains of the vessels. As this was happening something sparked in Pierces mind. He remembered someone from several years ago before he enlisted.   
"Greetings Dominique, we have come as ordered. We are all curious of what happened here, for I see there are no lights, except the explosion that we saw from space." said Mark.  
"We had some difficulty when our science vessel which housed some nukes mysteriously detinated. The EMP took out all of our systems, yet I see yours still works."  
"Yes, our ships are protected from EMP sources. It was developed after the rebellion."  
"I see. I ask of you yet another favor."  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"We have suffered severe losses, is there a way you could contact a nearby colony for reinforcements?"  
"The closest one that I  
know of is a mercenary barrack. I'll try to persuade them." Pierce walked up to the captain and remembered his name. "Hello Mark." said Pierce.  
"Greetings Pierce, I see you finally enlisted into the forces. How has it been?" responded Comodore Mark.  
"Some good things some bad things. One of my recent comrads were infested."  
"I'm sorry to here that. But we have plenty of times for stories tonight. I have important business to attend to."  
"Good bye."

"Radock VI, come in." said Mark through the onboard communicator.   
"Radock VI, come in."  
"Radock VI, mercenary commander speaking. What do you want?"   
"Crio needs reinforcements after a battle with the Zerg."  
"What?! The Zerg, I thought they killed eachother off."  
"No they have not, we need as many people here as fast as possible. Can you come?"  
"Whats in it for me and the rest?"   
"I won't destroy your base."   
"....," there was some whispering on the other side and then a loud crash, "I persuaded my fellow mercenaries to accept your generous offer."  
"How long till you can get your units over?"   
"It will take a few days if we don't run into a meteor shower."  
"Thank you for your cooperation. Goodbye." Mark turned off the communicator.

"Get all the guys over here. I need to speak with them." said the mercenary commander to his adviser.  
James was resting against a rock when he heard a voice from the intercom in his helmet.  
"Okay guys, meet up Commander Gary in headquarters."  
James got up tiredly, he had been up all night fixing his goliath to increase its power. As he got up and started to walk he stumbled into one of the mercenaries.  
"Hey whatch where your going James."   
"What the hell is your problem jack ass."  
"What do you mean whats my problem?"   
"All you vulture drivers are all the same, all mouth and no fight."  
"You goliath pilots aren't the brightest of the bunch either."  
"You want some of this?"  
"Men, men, men. We need to get to the boss, he's calling us." said one of the mercenaries.   
"Thanks a lot Nick you got us in trouble yet again."  
"Shut up James."

They walked into the building with the other two hundred some mercenaries. Radock VI was a place where mercenaries could rest and test their skills, and attitudes.   
"Alright gals, I got word from Commodore Mark is ordering us to report to Crio to help out the troops there."   
"Why should we?" asked one guy.   
"He said he won't destroy this planet."  
"YOU FRIKKIN' MORON! WHO CARES ABOUT THIS PLACE! WE WANT MONEY!"   
There was a moment of pause and then a barage of trash was thrown at Gary. He was buried underneath the pile.  
"Hey wait a minute, we could always get some things from them anyway. Heck, we're running out of resources."  
"Thats what I was trying to tell you!" said Gary as he was crawling out of the trash pile.  
"Really?"  
"Uh, yeah why not."  
"Oh....................ROAD TRIP!"   
The mercenaries got ready and took everything they thought was needed, which was mostly weapons. James got into his goliath and went into one of the dropships. To his annoyance he found that Nick was in the same one.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Nick.  
"Me?! What about you?" said James.   
"Doors Closing beeboo" said the computer.  
"Great, we're gonna be stuck in here for days." said James.   
"Shut up." responded Nick.

"My leige, I have a feeling that the Terran will be getting reinforcements soon. I don't think infesting them would be good enough." said Darigaaz. "PATIENCE DARIGAAZ, AS WE SPEAK OUR OTHER COLONY ON JIGAO IS BUILDING UP A LARGE FORCE AND TRANSPORTING THEM HERE." said the Overmind.


	4. Bright Eyes

_"Ignorance is bliss."_

On a nearby uncharted planet, a massive group of overlords lifted out of the atmosphere accompanied by a group of mutalisks. On the other side of the planet a group of Protoss shuttles entered the atmosphere.  
As the ships decended onto the planet the dark templar aboard the ships prepared for the march. They landed aproximately 75 kilometers from the Zerg colony on Jigao and unloaded the full twenty units.   
_Why do we have to go so far Rath? we could've at least landed a bit closer_. said one of the dark templar.  
_Even thought their units left to that other planet doesn't mean they don't have units protecting them. Also our observers have found that this is the best approach, for their are only a few overlords_. replied Rath.  
_But what about the mutalisks. Surely those will give us trouble, why are we not equiped against them?  
All of them left gaurding the overlords that our sensors picked up while we were landing. You don't have to worry about anything.   
_They took the long march underneath the green sky. The air was stiff and it was hard to keep the same pace. Rath made the group quicken their pace.  
After an hour of running they arrived ten kilometers from the base. Each step was made with caution and haste as they approached the organic mat of creep. They arrived at the first Zerg structures. All they could see was a group of three spore colonies in a row. An observer was sent in behind them to check for any hidden units. No lurkers were found on the scanner, but a mass of organic forms were detected about twenty feet from where they were standing. Rath sent in a few units to check to see if it was clear.   
_We see nothing. Maybe its the cre-_   
The dark templar's words were cut off as a sickle came out of the ground and cut him in two. A few more went in to check to see what happened. They too were dismembered. The observer was brought in as close as possible without being shot down.  
_Everyone, make a rush to the spore colonies and attack each one at once_. ordered Rath.  
The group of dark templar ran toward the structure and slashed it simultaniously. After only two minutes of fighting half the group was destroyed and the spore colonies were abolished. The observer was sent in and detected a group of burrowed zerglings. The dark templar rushed in and started to slash at the underground fiends, but to their surprise they moved underneath the ground. Nowhere had they learned that zerglings could do this. They continued fighting untill all zerglings were destroyed. Rath's remaining group was nine. Eleven of their soldiers died from only eight Zerg weaklings. They arrived at the main site. There were no spore colonies detected and all seemed strangely quiet. Rath went in ahead of the group when a blade went up right in front of him. The observer was sent in hurryingly to help them detect the underground menace. They destroyed their opponents with only two casaulties this time. The Zerg base on Jigao was demolished. Rath was coming back with only six troops by his side. As they made the long march to the shuttles they saw the creep slowly back away and die off.

"My leige, our base on Jigao was destroyed!" said Darigaaz.  
"YES I KNOW." replied the Overmind.  
"But why let this happen?"  
"UNLIKE MY PREVIOUS SELVES, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT."  
"Very well my leige. I will trust your judgement."

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Oh.....are we there now?"  
"No!"  
"How 'bout now?"  
"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME NO!"  
For the past five hours a seige tank driver named Jasper was asking the passengers of the drop ship the same question over and over again.  
"Are we ther-" said Jasper.  
"You finish that sentence and I'll kill you." responded James.  
"Hah, that really showed 'im" said Nick jokingly.   
"Shows what you kno-"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!"

"So Pierce, tell about everything that has happened over the years." said Mark as he sat down.  
Pierce and Mark were sitting in one of the barracks, the others were either being healed or telling war stories.  
"Well, ten years ago I decided to joing the forces. During that time I studied the twentieth century, which was the time of the space program and great wars. I became the best in the simulations in my group and was ordered to train as a marine. I decided to practice my sniping skills, but the guns used by the marines were very inaccurate. Since it was peace time we had nothing else to do, but just about a few months ago I was informed of a new infantry known as Hawk. They were experienced snipers who used a knew C-10 rifle that dealt more damage to enemies and could fire extream distances. Two weeks ago I was called in to train under hawk known as Kenna. I didn't know there was a battle coming. The upside was I made a new friend named Zach. He was kind of crazy but was funny. But," Pierce took a sip of water that was next to him, "he was infested."  
"I'm sorry to here that. What happened next? For I see there is still hope in your eyes."  
"The scientest Mr. Stooles created a syrum that could reverse the kamikaze effects, hopefully destroying the Zerg DNA. Although it stopped the explosion part, it made the infested marines, including Zach, to become more Zerg then men. I was nearly courtmartialed, but if I or Mr. Stooles captures a live specimen, then he could reverse the Zerg DNA completely."  
"I see. A lot has happened."  
"You still have to tell me how your life has been."  
"I continued my studies in the battlecruiser technology after one of the rebellions. I became an experienced pilot and was assigned the position of commodore of a fleet. The rest I do not wish to talk about. So there you have it."  
"It was nice speaking to you again, I am going to go out for awhile."  
"So long."

Socrates was sitting silently next to a holo-vid. Kenna walked up and sat on the otherside of the machine.  
"So what are you whatching?" Kenna asked.  
"Cheers." Socrates replied.  
"What?"  
"Cheers, an old show from the twentieth century."  
"How did you get the holo-disk of that...never mind."  
Kenna knew the answer as he saw the scientis walk among the troops. He looked a little more crazy than usual. Probably from his recent faliures.  
"Hey Socs, I have a question...," Kenna asked as he looked around at the tired troops away from the lives they once had, "what made you go into the forces?"  
"Nothing to tell, nothing to know."  
"Surely you joined for some reason."  
"When I was in my late teens I signed up to be in the military. They saw me as a promising canidate as a ghost. When I was going there on a science vessel one of the radiation tanks exploded. My armor protected my body, but the radiation caused my eyes to lose all sight."  
"That must've been rough."  
"It was more than a blessing than a drawback. Without that happening I wouldn't be the telepath I am today. From the sudden blindness I practiced my abitlities and was able to shoot a moving target far away without sight. The problem was I only knew where the target was going. I couldn't sense if it was now or later. That is one of the reasons why I can't shoot targets remaining motionless. I married a scientist from Crio, and as a gift she gave me a mask. It hooked to my nerv system above my eyes and allowed me to see images as if I had night vision. My psychick abilities became latent after my new sight. We had a wonderful time, but our mariage ended abruptly. One night we went on a shuttle to Earth. I decided to get up from my seat with no reason in my mind, and as I did I saw the engines malfunction. The explosion tore a part from the ship, and a barrier was created to shield the other passengers. Me and a few others survived, but my wife did not. After that my abilities seemed to return. I decided to become a semi-ghost unit. I decided to disarm the cloak on my armor and added extra explosive grenade to my rife. During those years I tested my abilities more and more, but it only increased the distance between the future and reality. When I heard that Crio required some reinforcements I joined right away. I just wanted to go where my wife grew up."  
"That is a sad story."  
"Don't worry about my life, worry about your own. There are going to be a few more surprises in this war. Some you won't expect."  
"But how can anything else happen? Its not like the Protoss are going to show up and destroy us."  
"You are half right."  
Socrates got up from his seat and walked off. Kenna sat and wondered what he meant by "half right". As he sat there he looked at the holo-vid screen. He whatched the remaining part of the episode befor heading to his barracks.

_Khell, it seems that SeAn has made his first step in battle. A small group of dark templar destroyed a Zerg base on a planet close to Crio. He is preparing something. That is why I called you in. We are going to send a force of our people against him_. said Naenoi.  
_What about the battle on Crio?_ asked Khell.  
_We have to worry about our own problems at the moment. You will be heading the scout fleet to Jigao, the area where the Zerg base was destroyed. Most of the battle will be faught there.  
Yes executor._

"OUR FORCES HAVE ARRIVED."  
The overlords were barely noticeable in the dusted sky as they came in. They unloaded a group of fourty-seven hydralisks, aproximately a hundred zerglings, twenty lurkers, ten difilers, and several heavily armored ultralisks. Besides the ground units there was a group of over sixty mutalisks covering the space above the base.  
"How did we get such a large amount of units?"  
"ON JIGAO A GROUP OF WANDERING ZERG WERE FOUND UNDER THE HILLS. THE ULTRALISKS AND MUTALISKS LIVED IN THE CAVERNS. WE DID NOT DISCOVER THEM UNTIL ONE OF OUR UNITS STUMBLED UPON THEM. IT RAN ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE BASE ON JIGAO AND I WAS ABLE TO BRING THEM UNDER MY POWER."  
"That seemed lucky."  
"IT WAS NOT...LUCK AS YOU SAID. I KNEW THEY WERE THERE FOR AWHILE."  
"Of course my leige."

"Now lets see hea. If the colony's generator is connected with the battlecruisers it might be possible to recollect all the energy lost by the EM-"  
"I'm the scientist here." interrupted Mr. Stooles, "Now if we connect the generator to one of the vessels we could get the energy back and be able to run our factories."  
"Shut yer pile hole Stooles." said the mechanic angrily.  
The generator to the colony was connected to one of the battlecruiser's large engines with a large cable wire. When the vessel was started the energy from the engine started to recharge the colony.   
"Well Stooles, if your so smart how will we fix the other mechanical units that are still screwed up from the blast?" asked the mechanic.  
"Well, um, you see-"  
"You simply charge the machines with a large amount of energy at once. It will-"  
"Charge the thing to the extreme causing it to come back like a hearbeat." said Mr. Stooles.  
"Man I hate you."

"Sire, one of our overlords has detected a group of dropships heading for Crio." said Darigaaz.  
"HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR THEM TO GET HERE?" asked the Overmind.  
"About a day and a half my leige."  
"SEND OUT ONE OF THE MUTALISK GROUPS."  
"Yes sire."

The group of dropships were jetting towards Crio as fast as the engines could move. After sixteen hours of being confined in the dropship James and Nick went at eachothers throats with insults while Jasper just sat there and asked the same question over and over again. The pilot saw something in the distant void. It looked like a brownish mass coming towards them. A sudden flicker of red light appeared on the radio.  
"Attention all dropships. There has been a sighitng of a group of mutalisks in the distance coming for us. All mercenaries that are able to fight must do so. I will do as much as I can. I am Gary signing out." said Gary over the radio.  
There were estimated to be a total of around fifty mutalisks, while the mercenaries equiped for space combat, mainly wraiths, were a small twenty-seven. The side bays of several dropships opened letting the wraiths prepare for the battle. The large mass of Zerg came into view and were coming at an alarming speed. Within seconds the battle had begun.  
"I wish I could be out there fighting. I'd kick their ass!" said Nick.  
"Yeah, right." snickered James.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I'm just saying that you can't do it."  
"Well I could, but all I've got is my vulture. What good will that do in space?"  
Jasper just sat there pondering while the two continued to argue. He got up and went into his seige tank and hacked into the dropship's computer system. He ordered the computer to open the airlock and prepared for a ride of his life.  
"AIRLOCK OPENING" issued the computer voice over the intercom.  
"What the hell?!" said Nick and James in unison.  
Nick scrambled into his vulture and drove it into a narrow hallway to escape the coming rush of air as space and the inside met. James went into his goliath and put the mech's gun arms into the overhanging girdirs. The airlock opened with a earie silence as Jasper in his seige tank were sent into space. The dropship pilot started to panick when she found the airlock in the holding bay to be open. After a few seconds of confusion she closed the doors. As the artificial gravity came back Nick came out of his vulture. The paint was torn completely from his machine. James stumbled out of his goliath to see that it was all in one piece.  
"Why the hell did Jasper do that?" asked Nick.  
"Beats me, but at least he's gone." replied James, "Hey, looks like your bike needs a new paint job."  
"Shut up."  
As they stood there there was a slight rumble and the one of the goliath's legs toppled off the joint and crashed to the ground.  
"Ha ha, looks like your goliath needs a-"  
"Dammit shut up!"

Out in space the battle continued. Several wraiths were completely destroyed, but not without destroying twelve mutalisks.  
"Well, it looks like we're losing the battle boys." said the mercenary wraith captain.  
"Hey cap, whats that over there?"  
"I don't know. It looks like a....seige tank?!"  
Jasper was twirling into space with nothing to stop him, that is, until he ran into a mutalisk. Its carapace was crushed and left it floating in space while Jasper routed his guns forward and fired. The shot went through several mutalisks and propelled him backwards. He turned his guns again and shot it to stabilise himself.   
"Identify yourself soldier. What are you doing?" asked the captain.  
"I'm flyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing." answered Jasper.  
He fired another shell and it ripped through another group, killing five. As he was propelled back again a mutalisk came from behind and spat a glave wurm at him. He rotated the cannon and hit it into a mutalisk next to him as if he had a baseball. His tank started spinning from the hit and he couldn't stablilise. He fired again without aiming, killing another six mutalisks and sent him off into the colorless voide.   
"Pilot, come in....come in..." said the captain.  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" said Jasper over the radio.  
The distance between Jasper and the fleet increased and he lost radio contact. He continued spinning into space, yet he was still laughing.  
"Captain, what just happened?"  
"That crazy seige tank just pulled off the stupidest stunt I've ever seen. Yet it saved us all. How many enemy units are left?"  
"Only about fifteen sir."  
"And ours?"  
"Seventeen."  
The battle soon ended when the remaining mutalisks were killed.

"Well, looks like that annoying bastard is gone for good." said James.  
"You said it." said Nick.

Gary sat in his chair with a blanket over his head when he heard a voice on the intercom.  
"Sir, the enemy force has been eliminated."  
"What?!" said Gary unbelievably as he took the blanket of his head, "it has?!"  
"Yes sir."  
"But how? I'm not doubting your teams experience, but-"  
"There was a seige tank that came out of nowhere and killed twenty some enemy units."  
"Whu....how....nevermind. I'd like to talk to him."  
"You can't sir."  
"Why not?"  
"He is spinning aimlessly into space at the moment."  
"Well, did you get the pilot's name?"  
"I ran a computer check on his seige tank and found his name to be Jasper."  
"Jasper eh....I think I might know his brother." click "Secretary person." said Gary over the speaker on his dropship.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Get Casper on the line please."  
"Yes sir."  
A marine walked up to a ghost that was laying down agianst the wall.  
"Are you Casper?"  
"Why yes, yes I am."  
"There's a call for you from the Commander."  
"Oh, really?" Casper picked up the intercom, "Hello?"  
"Hello Casper, I want to inform you on your brother Jasper."  
"What about him?"  
"He helped us in an unusual way, he-"  
"He fought in space using his seige tank."  
"Ye-yes he did. He is also currently spinnging somewhere in space."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes, he's lost in space."  
"I don't know why that sounded so cheezy, but thank you for telling me that."  
Casper shut of the machine and sat back again. He had a feeling that his brother would be fine.


	5. The Power of One

_"I cannot teach anybody anything, I can only make them think."_  
-Greek Philosopher Socrates  
  
"My leige, the mutalisks sent were destroyed. They were killed by a-" asked Darigaaz.  
"YES I KNOW DARIGAAZ." replied the Overmind.  
"Did you see this coming?"  
"NOT ENTIRELY, I CANNOT SEE THE STUPIDITY OF A TERRAN LIKE THAT ONE, BUT I KNEW OUR FORCES WOULD BE DESTROYED SOMEHOW."  
The Zerg troops were once again becoming restless. Doing nothing for a couple of days is extremely irritating to the ravenous troops, especially the zerglings. The queens were called upon once again and were ordered to capture more Terrans for their infested army. Zach was crouching on his knees looking into the sky in the direction of Jigao.  
  
"Sir, there have been more and more of our people missing over the past hour or so." said an advisor.  
"Dammit, tell the troops scouting the area to head back here. Tell the workers to build some more turrets, we need to keep those queens at bay." ordered Dominique.  
Everyone was getting things ready and re-programmed after getting the power back online. A few of the machines were scrambled beyond repair, but the other ones were being fixed. One of the civilians working on the turrets spotted something not far from the other workers. Some of the dirt was still in the air which made it hard for him to see what it was. As he walked into the cloud of dust he heard a screeching noise from above.  
The workers whatched in terror as they saw one of their comrades being taken in by a queen. As the dust dispersed from the flying horror they saw a shape of a zerglings nearby. They worked as hard as possible and three turrets were built in a matter of a half an hour.  
Civilians were being trained by the truck full of how to become a full fledged marine. After the losses in the first battle they resorted to the locals. Surprisingly the most skilled were the farmers. They had so much spare time after farming plants in the biosphere that they started their own group called the NRAC (National Rifal Association of Crio).   
"In a matter of two days those people could become the best of the best." chuckled Mark to himself.  
He was sitting down with a cup of coffee when he got a signal on the portable telecom. As he reached for it he spilled the coffee onto his uniform.  
"Hey Cap'n, this is Gary. We got good news."  
"Crap." yelled Mark as he spilled his coffee.  
"WHAT? You made me sad, no news for you!"  
"Sorry, coffee trouble. Now, what is the good news?"  
"We are almost there, Crio seems like a bright dot...oh wait, thats the microwave. Hey, burrito!."  
"Anything else I should know about besides your incompetence?"  
"Oh right. We were ambushed by some mutalisks."  
"What?! How is everyone holding up?"  
"Pretty well actually. This one idiot in a seige tank helped us a lot."  
"I don't even want to know how. Well, I'm glad your almost here. See you and the others soon."  
  
Socrates was leening against a bunker staring blankly at the sky towards Jigao. Pierce walked by and pondered what in the name of Jimmy he was doing.  
"Your friend is looking at that same planet." said Socrates.  
"What?" asked Pierce curiously.  
"Nothing...nothing you should not know yet."  
"Geez, you're like a puzzle with one peice to work with."  
"If your done trying to make up expressions I need to go."  
Socrates stood up and walked to the training grounds for the civilians. There he watched the people test their skills in weilding a rifle. Some even got the hang of opperating some left over goliaths. He went to one of the groups and stood behind them studying the way they shot at the cardboard cutouts.   
"May I try?" asked Socrates.  
The civilian went to the side as Socrates was aiming at the target. As he was aiming his vision began to blur and he could only see it faintly. He started to shoot at the left and right of it over and over again until the civilian put her hand on his shoulder. He stood up and shook his head a little and went to another group stumbling with each step. He went, then whatched the people fire at the moving targets and decided to step in. He tapped a civilian on the shoulder to move. As he looked through his scope his vision became clear once again. He saw the cutouts as unmoving objects, and with a few shots put a bullet in each of the twenty targets around him.  
"Woooooowwwwe! That was impressive sir. How'd ya do it?" asked one of the civilians.  
"Why was the movement turned off?" asked Socrates.  
"I don't know what your talking about sir. They were moving just like they ever were."  
"Hm..."  
Socrates slung his rifle back onto his back and strolled off.  
  
Khell and his squadron were taking off from the stargate. Their destination, Jigao.   
_Everyone, we will be meeting some strong opposition. When we arrive there do not attack at once. You will wait for my orders_. spoke Khell.  
_Yes commander!_ said the pilots in unison.  
  
_Hmmmmm...it seems there will be a battle soon. Tria, send the corsairs to Jigao. There will be great need for them_. commanded SeAn.  
_A need sir?_ asked Tria.  
_All I see is victory ahead._  
  
When Rath and his comrades got to the shuttles Rath decided to try to contact SeAn. After finding the location of their leader he spoke to him.  
_SeAn, we have done as you have ordered. Should we report back to you?_ said Rath.  
_No, there is a group of enemy scouts headed for your position. I cannot risk you being destroyed. You and the others head to the north. I will send our squadron of corsairs to intercept them_. said SeAn  
_Yes sire_. Rath then closed the connection with SeAn.  
_Okay everybody, our orders are to head towards the north. SeAn is sending in corsairs._ said Rath to the other six.  
They went into one of the shuttles and continued to the north with the observer ahead of them. Stopping at a group of rocky hills they landed. Rath felt a chill run through his body as he stepped onto the ground. The air was thick and there was a musty smell. As he and the other six walked about one stumbled on something.  
_Sir, I think you should look at this_. said one of the dark templar.  
_What is it_? asked Rath as he walked towards him.  
_It seems to be a bone of some sort.  
Hmmm...it seems to have belonged to a zergling...twenty years ago. There must have been a group living hear. Check to see if the observer spotted anything yet._  
One of the soldiers read the data on his wrist-comp.  
_There doesn't seems to be anything here. And if anything was here they still couldn't see us.  
Stay on gaurd, I have a feeling..._  
Rath's attention was turned on the dark caverns under the rough terrain. He thought he saw something move and went to one of the troops.  
_Send the observer into that cavern_. ordered Rath.  
Rath looked at the soldier's wrist-comp as they saw what the observer saw.  
_There seems to be nothing there sir-_  
As the soldier finished his sentence, two pale eyes appeared on the screen, and then the image was lost. Rath heard a muffled explosion within the hill. The dust was lifting from the entrance and a figure stepped out. It looked like a zergling despite its pale eyes and light carapace. Its large forlegs had long claws and it stood there ominously. The Protoss were waiting to see what it would do next. The creature sniffed the air and let out a low growl. Rath stepped forward and slashed the zergling in half.  
_I think its a good time to leave here everyone_. said Rath.  
As they turned to the shuttles they saw large holes where they once were. Something started to emerge from the hole. A large blade followed by an ultralisk came out. It had the same pale eyes as the zergling. Rath felt a sudden feeling of fear as it started to sniff.  
_We have to fight this one, they can smell our scent_. said Rath.  
_What? Hmf, very well then._ responded one of the dark templar.  
Rath walked in front of the ultralisk and held his blades tight. In two swipes he cut off the massive kaiser blades. The ultralisk roared and butted its head into Rath. He fell onto his back as the ultralisk was coming ever closer. As its head came down for another attack Rath lifted his blade which pierced into the ultralisk's skull. Out of the caverns spewed a number of zerglings and ultralisks. The Zerg that survived could burrow while the others died out. One of the dark templar killed three zerglings in one swipe. A blade came crashing down and cut the soldier in half. The bright psionic energy of the fallen soldier blinded the Zerg around him for a few seconds. One second was all he needed as Rath slashed the ultralisk's leg and back. The other remaining five dark templar fought on. One by one a Zerg emerged out of the shadows and attacked. The Protoss seemed confident when none came out. As one of the dark templar had a sigh of relief a blade came jutting out of the ground and went through him. Rath cursed and started stabbing into the ground. A few times he heard a shriek and blood poured onto the surface. A group of eight zerglings unburrowed around them.   
_Hold your ground everyone_. said Rath.  
Dissobeying his advise, one of the dark templar charged at a zergling. Once he slashed and killed the zergling he felt a sharp pain in his back. As he turned there stood a zergling. The flash of energy from the fallen blinded the zerglings and the dark templar destroyed them. Rath remained cautious for there were still the ones burrowed.  
_Those who want to live follow me._ said Rath.  
He and two others walked on top of a rock slab. The other dark templar thought a moment and started to run to the rock. A large blade came out of the ground in front of him and cut him in two. The rest on the rock looked around confused. Then below them a low rumbling was heard. They started to stumble as a large ultralisk with one eye emerged from below them, lifting the slab on its head. It looked around and sniffed the air. It lurched its large scarred head forward sending the Protoss flying. Rath and the other two got up slugglishly looking at the mighty Ultralisk. One of the dark templar leaped forward and slashed at its head, only succeeding in making it more annoyed. The ultralisk shook its head and stomped on the unit. It sniffed the air and rushed at the remaining two. Rath dodged the behemoth while the other one went underneath it and stabbed upward into its stomach. The ultralisk started to stagger while the dark templar was trying to get his warp blade out of the ever stumbling beast. With a loud boom the ultralisk toppled over and crushed the dark templar. As Rath saw his last comrade fall he turned around. The Zerg unburrowed and looked at their once powerful leader. They went to the body and burrowed underneath it. Ever so slowly the large corpse sunk into the ground and dissapeared. Rath turned back south from fear of the blind monsters coming back for vengence.  
  
Zach looked away from Jigao and looked around. The Overmind sent orders through the minds of the Zerg and him. The battle would commence in a matter of days. He felt the anxiousness in the others around him; zerglings leaping and ultralisks butting heads. A group of defilers were being created to complete the swarm. They now had a new last effort ability. If low at health they would destroy themselves and leave an acidic goo where they fell. Zach looked at the new infested Terran that came in. The zerglings were the most curious of the ones brought in. Every so often a zerglings would kill an infested terran by mistake, causing the group of infested terrans to attack it. "Fred" was standing in the open looking at the sky. He felt a sudden shock of fury as if a great Zerg had fallen. The planet Jigao was barely visible through Crio's atmosphere. "Fred" closed his eyes and burrowed into the ground thinking of the coming bloodshed.  
"My leige, the Zerg we brought back from Jigao are acting strangely, even some of the zerglings created here." said Darigaaz.  
"THE HEAD OF THE ZERG THERE WAS KILLED, AND THE ZERGLINGS AND OTHERS ARE RELATED TO THAT SPECIES. HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK THE ZERGLINGS HERE WERE CREATED? THEY WERE BASED OFF OF THE ZERG THAT EVOLVED SEPERATELY ON JIGAO." replied the Overmind.  
"I see. The Zerg we brought also seem to be blind. Is it wise to have them in battle? Blindness might be a large dissadvantage."  
"THEY CAN SMELL, YOU FOOL. AND THEY WILL BE VERY USEFUL IN FINDING CLOAKED UNITS. OVERLORDS ARE NO LONGER NEEDED IN BATTLE."  
"That is very wise of you to bring them here then. Interesting..."  
Darigaaz went into a deep meditation thinking of what was to happen and what the Overmind was expecting to happen.   
  
Pierce was walking around the base wondering how he could capture an infested terran. He remembered the rumors going around that the Zerg were infesting the Terran using ingenious strategies. He thought a moment and looked at the turrets. The area was still dusty and burned the nostrils. Pierce then got an interesting idea. He ran to Mr. Stools's lab and opened the door to see a room with empty coffee mugs and stacks of paper.   
"Ummm...Mr. Stools?" asked Pierce as he walked in.  
"Nobodies hooooome!" yelled Mr. Stools from behind a pile of papers.  
"I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Oh, anything for Santa Claus."  
"Yeah. I need one of the cardboard cutouts of a zergling, and a net."  
"Oh, raindeer giving you trouble again? Sure, they are in the back. Look out for those pesky gnomes."  
Pierce had heard that this guy had gone nuts, but this was beyond the human conception of nuts. He walked into the back and saw several lawn gnomes and odd paintings of a flamingo in the middle of a flaming 'O'. He found what he was looking for behind some old clothes and left. When he got to the turrets in position he went up to one of the civilians.  
"I need you to load this net into one of the turrets okay?" said Pierce.  
"I'm sorry sir, but you need permission to come in this vacinity." said the civilian.  
Pierce simply nudged him aside and climbed onto one of the turrets. He removed the large missles and put them to the side. He then loaded the net into it. He climbed back down and carefully put the zergling cutout onto the ground about twenty feet from the turret. The civilian was perplexed by his actions and decided to wait and whatch. Pierce whatched anxiously for a queen to come. Once the queen infests a terran it would pick it up back to the Zerg base, which meant it had the syrum inside of it with the other mixture. After a half an hour he spotted a queen. As it came its small eyes caught a glimpse of a fellow Zerg. The dust made it hard for it to see so it went closer, oblivious of the turret. When it came into range the turret shot the net and stopped from no ammo. The queen let out a shriek and fell onto the ground in the net.  
"Hey, civilian guy. Get Mr. Stools here quickly and tell him to bring tranquilizers." ordered Pierce.  
"Uh...y-y-yes sir." stammered the civilian as he saw the organic heap on the ground.  
He rushed to the scientest and went into the room. He saw the scientest staring at a blank wall.  
"Excuse me Mr. Stools. One of the guys just caught a queen and wants you to bring tranquilizerz." said the civilian.  
"Lead the way Lucky!" said Mr. Stools.


	6. Riders on the Storm

_"All men's souls are immortal, but the souls of the righteous are immortal and divine."  
_-Greek Philosopher Socrates_  
  
Commander Breas reporting for assignment Lord SeAn_. said the tall grey protoss.  
_Ah yes, Commander Breas,_ said SeAn, _Your new assignment is to head to the planet Jigao and conduct a search of the atmosphere._  
_What are we searching for sire?  
You'll know when you see it._  
  
_Sir, come in sir_.   
Khell's vidcom crackled to life. _Yes, I'm here. What is it Cras?_   
_We are aproaching the end of the wormhole_. responded Cras, Khell's second in command.  
_Good, _Khell muttered, then snapped to attention_, I will breif the squadron now. As of now we are approaching the end of the worm hole, our mission is simple, to investigate the situation on Jigao.  
Will there be any resistence?_ asked Bron.  
_There is little to no resistence expected according to intelligence. But, as we all know military intelligence is an oximoron._  
The squadron chuckled at the joke, despite hearing it many time before.  
_Sir_, it was Cras again, _we're at the exit_.  
_You here him_, said Khell,_ be cautious_.  
  
A similar scene was going on with Breas's reinforced squadron of eighteen corsairs.  
_Expect resistence_, said Breas,_whatever SeAn wants us to do is important_.  
Silence greeted his announcement.  
_For SeAn_! shouted Breas.  
_For SeAn_! shouted the rest as they swarmed out of their wormhole like a disturbed hive of bees.  
The twelve scouts shot out of the gaping maw of the wormhole like golden darts, quickly forming into a broad flying formation. Khel began speaking to the squadron once again.  
_Welcome to Jigao people. You are to make a burn for the surface and search your assigned sectors for any activity._  
Affirmatives trickled in as the fighter crafts broke up and sped off.  
  
_Sector 2-B clear_, said Cras, _moving onto 2-C._  
_This is going to take forever._ thought Khell.  
Just as Bron was giving his report another pilot interrupted.  
_Sir! This is Pilot Geran! I have five enemies coming at me!_ shouted Geran.  
_Damn. Everyone converge on Geran's position, sector 10-B! Move!_  
  
_Commander Breas? Corsair gruop one has encountered a Conclave scout-type fighter craft_. said Breas's second.  
_Well then, destrou it, _replied Breas conchalantly_._ He thought of the impending victory. Crushing a lone scout will be easy. The Conclave must be slipping if they think to hold a planed with a single scout, a troubling thought entered Breas's mind, _but what if that scout is just a prelude of things to come. Not good...  
_  
_Not good, not good, not good!_ whined Geran as the five corsairs chased after him.  
Neutron flare blasts exploding around him, he hightaled it up out of the atmosphere and into space. Although Geran was new to the squadron he wasn't an idiot. He knew that the corsair lossed the edge in manuverablility to the heavier scout.  
_Got you now_. said Geran as his scout spun around towards the Corsairs, and into a volley of neutron flares. Normally a scout would survive such damage with relative ease, but Geran had already been hit repeatedly and the corsair pilots were excellent marksmen. Being rattled around in his cockpit was bad enough, but to compound things a breach opened in his cockpit shield.   
_Oh....shiiii.....,_ groaned Geran as he passed out.  
  
_Commander, the enemy scout is drifting and we are under attack by three, I repeat three scouts. Requesting assistence._  
Breas shook his head.  
_Just as what I feared. Don't worry Kreasel, I'm bringing the rest of the squadron in on your coordinates._  
_Copy that sir_, replied Kreasel._ Corsair group one signi-_  
There was a sudden explosion and static on the com.  
_Damn! Get moving now!_ shouted Breas to the others.  
  
Khell's scout zoomed throught the firy remains of the corsair he had just destroyed.  
Wonder how fire burns in space, thought Khell as he searched for more enemy targets.  
Enemy blips started popping up on his radar screen like a bad rash. Khell's ten scouts were up against sixteen corsairs, three of which were presently engaged. Bron was dead, ganged up on by four corsairs and Geran was MIA. No one had seen him since his IFF winked out. Khell's scout was suddenly rocked by flares hitting his rear shields.  
_Got lazy_. he muttered as his scout went into a sharp dive.  
  
The scout pilot was good, too good in Breas's opinion. They had been diving and weaving through other dog fights, constantly trying for a better position, a position that so far Breas had held onto. The ducking and bobbing fighter craft became speared in his crosshairs and he got in a good long volley of flares before the scout boosted and twisted away. Breas resumed the chase again, but the scout pilot wasn't playing along. It stopped accelerating and roasted along. Breas was about to fire when suddenly...  
  
Khell engaged his right retro rocked, spun to his left, and stabilized his scout so it was traveling forward and pointed toward the enemy corsair. Khell then opened fire at the stunned pilot and paid back what he owed the corsair and much, much more.  
  
Back in the main battle Khell's squadron lost four more fighters while Breas lost five. The teams being equally matched they manuevered until they all faced eachother...then...all hell broke lose. A lone scout rocketed toward a corsair line at unpredented speeds.  
_I'm back bastaaaaaaaaaards_. laughed Geran maniacly as he visciously strafed the statlionary lines. Leaving horrible damaged corsairs in his wake he crashed into the last one, all the while shouting. _For Khellendros_!  
The scouts quickly mopped up the surviving corsairs. Cras assessed the losses and then set out to find Khell.  
They found him floating in his crippled scout among the debris of his own engines.  
_By Adun! What happened to you?!_ Cras exclaimed horrified at what had become of their leader.  
_You know that one move I was trying?_ Khell said, _The one where I spin around a guy chasing me?_  
_Yes, I remember that sir. You were quite good at it except that..._  
_The thrusters always get shredded_, finished Khell, _And to make things even better, I didn't kill the guy!_  
Khell continued ranting as Cras sent a pilot back through the wormhole to Aiur for an emergency shuttle. After the pilot left and the other scouts prepared for a long wait, Cras sighed and tried to calm Khell down.  
  
In the bright blue tunnel that was the wormhole, Breas flew back to SeAn's base on Dgaha, with one thought in his mind.  
_I'm dead meat_.  
  
After staying up all night watching Cheers Kenna slept through the late morning. Opening his eyes, he drowsily got up.  
"Oh my God," Kenna said, "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!....Oh yeah thats right, that friggin' zergling tore them up and were rebuilt. Man I'm an idiot."  
He got up and wet his face with water. He went outside seeing a big commotion going about. He went up to Wolfe and and saw he had a smirk on his face.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Kenna asked.  
"You know Pierce right?" replied Wolfe.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, he captured a...uh."  
"A zergling? pinnaple? leprachaun?"  
"A queen, a live one too."  
"Yikes, how'd he pull that off?"  
"I heard he used a cardboard cutout of a Zerg and tricked it to come close. He loaded a turret with a net and when it fired it ensnared the queen."  
"Wow, that is pretty interesting. But why did he do it?"  
"I don't know, but him and Mr. Stools are talking right over there. You can ask them."  
"I think I will. Thanks for letting me in on what was happening."  
"No problem."  
"Adios."  
Kenna walked into the crowd and saw Pierce chatting with someone while Mr. Stools was poking the queen with a stick.   
"Hey Pierce." said Kenna.  
Pierce stopped talking to the civilian and looked his way.  
"Hey Kenna. How's it going?"  
"Same old same old. Forgot the whole leg thing again. But, whats with the queen?"  
"Since we don't know too much about the compounds of how a queen infests the Terran, and now they actually use the chemical we made, I captured on for Mr. Stools to study. And hopefully find an antidot for my friend, and all the others."  
"I see. I heard how you did it and I'm proud you found a way to capture one with a net and cardboard. You might become a better strategist than I thought."  
"Was I even supposed to be?"  
"No, I just wanted to make conversation."  
"Heh.  
"Hey Mr. Stools."  
Mr. Stools dropped the stick and looked up at Kenna.  
"Ah, Kenna. How are the legs? Forget about them again?" said Mr. Stools.  
"Ummmm...yeah. So how do you suppose your going to find the complete antidote using the queen." asked Kenna.  
"I'm going to take the chemical compound in the gland on its underside. There the I can find the chemicals that make the infested Terran that we know now. I simply have to look into the chemicals and create a solution that counters the effects."  
"Will you be making it in only seventeen hours again?"  
"Maybe, why do you ask?"  
"Because it didn't really help in rushing through it like that, you know, the incident and all."  
".............."  
"Are you okay?"  
".............."  
"Hello?"  
"FROG BLAST THE VENT CORE!" yelled Mr. Stools, running towards his lab.  
"Uh...Why-" said Pierce.  
"Please, don't even ask." said Kenna.  
"Yikes. Can you help me with this queen?"  
"Ummm..."  
"Don't worry, we tranquilised it."  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Fred was lying on the ground covering its head with its claws. It ignored the orders coming from one of the overlords to report to one of the Hives. The overlord growled annoyedly and sent the message to the Overmind, it seemed that this zergling wasn't the only one refusing orders.   
"HMMMM, DARIGAAZ, SEND ONE OF THE MUTALISKS TO JIGAO." said the Overmind.   
"Why my leige? What do we require there?" answered Darigaaz.  
"THE REMAINS OF THE ULTRALISK."  
  
A mutalisk was sent away from the swarm to gather a few peices of the ultralisk. It spotted an object in the distance. It seemed to be a spinning seige tank, but it had direct orders to gather the remains of the behemoth. It reached Jigao after a mere five hours and went past debris from what looked like corsairs. It flew into the atmosphere and flew in towards the rocky north. Down below it found several zerglings waiting for it, with the carcass of their once great leader, hoping the Overmind had not lied to them. The mutalisk came down and gathered a few peices of it into its jaws. The zerglings began to burrowed back into the ground, waiting for the reawakening of their leader. As the mutalisk made its way back a shuttle passed its veiw and went to Jigao. It was ordered to ignore another sighting and continued to Crio.  
  
Rath looked in the air and saw a shuttle coming towards him. When the doors opened the pilot walked out.  
_Orders from SeAn, I'm here to bring you back. Are there any others?_ said the Protoss pilot.  
_No, its just me. The rest were killed_. said Rath  
_When we arrive at Dgaha give SeAn your report_.   
  
_You WHAT?! How could you lose?_ asked the enraged SeAn to Breas.  
_They were well trained, and only one of the enemies survived_. answered Breas.  
_I don't care how good they were you should have killed them all. Now they know for a fact that we're involved._  
_Well maybe you should have actually told us what we were supposed to do-_  
Breas's words ceased as a blade went through his back. As his body dissapeared in psionic energy Rath came forward.  
_Ah, here already, good_. said SeAn.  
_Yes SeAn. I am sorry for my actions just now_. replied Rath.  
_I am glad you did so. I do not approve of people questioning my orders. What is your report from Jigao, and where is everyone else that were stationed with you?_  
_Well, SeAn. We encountered a group of blind Zerg up in the north._  
_Blind?_  
_Yes, and although we were cloaked they could find us by scent. We encountered trouble when ultralisks unburrowed around us._  
_I see. I thank you for this information. I will have the scientists find a way around this problem. There is no doubt in my mind that the Zerg on Crio also have this ability. _  
_What do you wish me to do now SeAn?_  
_Gather a large ground force and order Tria to put together a group of carriers and any other aerial units._  
_What will we be requiring those for, the Zerg? Terran?_  
_The other Protoss. The damned Khala followers have gotten in my way too many times. It is time to end it.  
Yes SeAn._  
  
_Executor Naenoi, Khell has arrived_. said a Protoss messenger.  
_Send him in_. replied Naenoi.  
Khell limped into the room with a few Protoss on his side.  
_I see you ran into some company._ said Naenoi.  
_Yes Executor.Some corsairs met up with my squadron when we arrived at Jigao. I nearly lost my whole squadron, and my own life. But we came through_. said Khell.  
_I see...Ledra_.  
_Yes Executor?_ replied a Protoss next to her.  
_Send out an alert among our people. Battle will be upon us. And I rather not have it here.  
Do you think it necessary? Alarming the public like this will cause panic._  
_You have been with the Terran too long in the old days. We are the Protoss. Khell._  
_Yes_? replied Khell.  
_I want you to gather up any Protoss that have fighting experience. When you get a force large enough meet me back here.  
Yes Naenoi_.  
Ledra rushed off to the teleporter and went to the head office of the informers. A red alert was sent across the area. The Protoss continued with their business and a few headed to the Starbridge to start up the machines once again. Hopefully for the last time. 


	7. Battle Ready

_"The price of doing nothing exceeds the price of taking action."  
-President George W. Bush_

"Okeedokee everyone," anounced Gary over the intercoms of the dropships, "we are going to be arriving on Crio in a few hours. So....GET READY!"  
There was a bustle of mercenaries in the dropships getting ready and starting up their machines. James was still trying to connect the leg of the goliath while Nick was repainting his vulture with the finishing touches.  
"Ha, how's the leg thing going James?" said Nick.  
"Shut up Nick. How's the painting going Nick?" said James as he went into the cockpit to check the condition of the goliath.  
"Good, its done. Just goes to show you that I'm better than you."  
There was a loud bang and a bullet went right into the engine of Nick's vulture.  
"Oops." chuckled James as he removed his hand from the trigger.  
"Dammit James!" yelled Nick.  
"Ha, now whoes the better one?"  
After another hour of arguing Crio was finally in veiw.  
"Jeez, what a frikkin' dump." said one of the mercenaries.  
"Hey, you know what?! Why are we doing this. If we aren't getting anything out of this why fight?" asked the other mercenary.  
"Yeah. What the Crap! Hey, pilot. Stop this dropship."  
"Attention dropship thats turning around for some reason." said Gary over the intercom. "What is the meaning of the stoppingness?"  
"We're leaving!" replied the dropship pilot over the intercom.  
"Oh no your not!"  
"Yeah, we are."  
The remaining wraiths popped up in front of Gary's dropship.  
"Like it or not sir, we're leaving." said one of the pilots.  
"Why?" asked Gary.  
"Cuz we're not gettin' anything out of this mission."  
"I thought we already settled this."  
"We changed our mind?"  
"It took you two days to change your mind?"  
"It took you two months to remember your own birthday."  
".....Touché. Well, what do you want in on for the mission then? We have to do this anyway. And the original plan was to take their stuff after the battle."  
"Lets take em' over!" said the pilots in unison.  
"Ummm, I don't kno-" a ATF laser was shot under the wing of Gary's dropship, "Kay."  
  
The mutalisk had finally arrived after its journey from its mission. The bits of the ultralisk were given to the drone. It let out a sticky sack over it and lifted it with its mandibles. It carefully brought it in front of the Overmind and Darigaaz and then zoomed off.  
"EXCELLENT, IT HAS ARRIVED." said the Overmind.  
"How is this supposed to help us my leige?" asked Darigaaz.  
"JUST WATCH."  
An infested terran went to the sack and clumsily took a syringe from the group of material that Zach had gotten in the beginning. It clasped it in its stubby claws and took some of the juicy remains into the syringe. The same drone came over with an egg casing. The infested terran took the syringe and insterted the contents into the egg. The Overmind then ordered the infested terran to take a peice of its organic tissue. With a careful push it inserted the tissue into the egg casing. A few electrodes from the set was connected to the casing. In the background Zach sat curiously watching. The power was turned on with the help of some vespene gas and a deep red glow came from the egg. In a matter of minutes the casing had grown twice its size. A large group of the Jigaoen zerglings surounded the egg sniffing with joy. With a loud sploosh the ultralisk had emerged in its emensity. After several moments of silence it let out a loud rumble and the blind ones followed where ever it went. When the large behemouth went past Zach it stopped. It sniffed the air and let out a low grumble. Zach returned the unfriendly desture with a snarl, and the ultralisk continued on its way.   
Fred lifted its head and scented the thing it only knew in its past genes. He leaped with pride and celebrated with the other zerglings, blind and unblind, with a few slashing contests.   
Zach continued to sit in the distance and burrowed into the ground. Whenever he closed his eyes memories of a long forgotten life flashed in his mind. Each image of a terran made him twitch in the ground. Confusion filled his dim thoughts as he saw himself as a terran. For a split second his human self came into being, but stopped as soon as the voice of the Overmind went through his head. The images stopped and he blinked a couple of times, forgetting what had just happened. He couldn't help but feel that something was missing in his life, as if fighting and eating wasn't his purpose. He closed his eyes in a meditation.  
  
Over in the colony a large group of people saw the army of dropships decend upon the homefront.   
"Heh, we could just use the dropships themselves to take out those Zerg. Look how many there are!" said a civilian.  
The dropships landed onto the hard ground and out came Gary with arms spread.  
"Greeting inhabitants of Crio." as Gary spoke the other mercenaries came out with their weapons pointed at the people. "From this moment on we will be taking this colony over."  
"No your not." said Mark whaking him upside the head.  
"Okay." said Gary.  
"Listen up Mercenary SCUM! After you help us you will be recognised as a free colony on Ridak VI."  
"Boooooooo." sait the mercenaries in unison.  
"Alrtighty then...men?"  
With those words a group of battlecruisers hovered above the landed dropships with lasers ready.  
"Ummm...hurray for Crio. Long live that guy that threatened us!" cheered Casper.  
"Huzzah." sighed James.  
"Man that was pointless. I can't beleive all the mercenaries we traveled with are such morons." said Nick.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm standing right next to one."  
"Shut up."  
  
Rath was walking among the many cloaked figures in the clouded city. The structures on Dgaha were ancient, some beleiving to be there during the times of the Xel' Naga. Rath had so far gathered a large force of about a hundred dark templar, with some thirty-two dragoons to back them up. Far away in the distance were the carriers with final touches being added. Corsairs flew overhead with a fleet of shuttles behind them. The totals were around fourty carriers and about a hundred and thirteen corsairs along with twenty-three scouts. With a rush of air the shuttles began to descend, with probes being loaded into the back. A tall dark templar came out of one of the shuttles and made her way to Rath.  
_We have a mission ahead of us, gather up the rest of our people and lead them into the shuttles. We are taking Jigao in the name of SeAn_. said the dark templar.  
_I see. I will gather up the others as ordered. I will see you on Jigao I suppose?_ responded Rath.  
_Maybe, I might be needed elsewhere if there is still time till the battle....I hear rumors that you know one of the wretched Khala followers personally. Are these rumors true?_  
_What you heard was useless information, after being treated like dirt by them I have left my past behind me. And the one I knew is dead to me._  
_I see. My name is Dardja in case you want to know. Lead your troops to the shuttles Rath, they are leaving soon.  
_Dardja then turned around and dissapeared into the crowd. Rath surveyed the dark templar and other ground units around him.  
_Everybody, war is upon us and death will come quickly to the Khala! Now, we must travel to Jigao to set up a base of operation. We will be stationed there. To the shuttles_! ordered Rath.  
  
Dardja walked into the room which held SeAn and Tria, bringing in a holo-disk with needed information.  
_Greetings Dardja_. said SeAn.  
_Greeting Lord SeAn. It is an honor to be in your presence_. responded Dardja.  
_I see you have brought the information I seek._  
_Yes, although the Zerg can scent us, I and a few of my fellow co-workers have found a way to stop them from finding our ships._  
_So this will work only on our ships?_  
_Yes, the large amount of energy and toxins would burn our skin. But, the large amount of power in the sheilds on our flying vessels are strong enough to withstand it._  
_How does this work per say?_  
_Its a mixture of a high concentrated amount of energy and the fluids found in a Zerg egg. With the mixture it creates a kind of scent block, using the energy so it can merge with the sheilds._  
_And how did you and the others get your hands on the so called Zerg fluids?_  
_About seventy years ago when there were rumors of a zerg-protoss hybrid we rushed in a panic to find if we could find how they did it, being the scientists that we are. After taking some Zerg egg casings we rushed to our planet to run some tests. Then when funding was cut we let the project drop. _  
_It is peculier that we have not heard much of this so called "hybrid" these past years._  
_Nobody knows, it's a mystery Lord SeAn._  
_I see. I thank you for your valuable efforts. Send a message to all workers to mass produce this anti-Zerg scent shielding._  
_Yes SeAn._  
As Darjda left the room SeAn went into a deep meditation, thinking about the battle ahead and the certain victory against his enemies.  
  
The Terran base on Crio was full of activity as the Mercenaries fixed up their machines. Stories of the valient, yet crazy, seige tank operator caused much wonder and disbeleif. The ones that listened to it (which were about five) simply shrugged it off, except one. After lugging around a zerg queens for about several hours, It made Kenna happy just sitting down to a story. He listened to every word, and then laughed his head off in the end with tears in his eyes.  
"Hey Socs, did you here that story about the seige tank guy Jasper? He's crazy go nuts!  
Too bad he's dead though." said Kenna to Socrates.  
"I don't believe he is dead." replied Socrates.  
"You think he plays an important role in these series of events?"  
"Maybe, I'm not sure."  
"What do you mean maybe? Didn't you say you knew the future?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Hmmm. Well, okay. I wonder where that nutcase is right now...now...now...now?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gasp eeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....Wow, saying we for several hours sure does take a toll on thee lungs. Hmmm, I wonder where I be? Where are the other guys? sniff I'm all alone, no one to annoy...no one- oooo a mutalisk! Hi! bye! Me go fast W007!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" said Casper.  
"Still mourning over the loss of your bro Casper?" asked Gary.  
"No, I have a strange feeling...that he is still alive."  
  
In his courters in a battle cruiser, Mark was looking over some of the reports about the events that had occured during the battle. It was remarcable of how many people had lost their lives in only few days of fighting. He read the part about the nuclear strike that was waited for on one of the days, but it never took place. It wasn't because of the ghost being killed too soon...it was because of a malfunction in the science vessel. He was surprised that they hadn't looked into it any further. Mark sipped the cup of coffee in his hand and read on until it abruptly stopped in mid-sentence...probably because of the confusion caused by the explosion and the falling of debree. While lifting the cup of coffee he heard a beeping noise and spilled it on his lap.  
"Damn," said Mark as he turned on the intercom, "yes what is it?!"  
"Commodore Mark, I have a job for you and some of your scientest's on board."  
"Is it about the event with the science vessel?"  
"Um, er, yes. You see, we haven't had the time to lead a research team to see what had happened, but since you are here I thought it might be a wise decisision in what caused it."  
"A faulty wire perhaps?"  
"I don't think its that simple, after the failure of the launch communication with the craft was lost. An the day before it was in excellent working condition."  
"I see, so you want me to find peices of material that were probably vaporised in the blast."  
"Not exactly, you see, a black box on the science vessel was highly protected in a casing of lead and other material just in case any event like that had happened. It holds all the data about any objects in the present vicinity, something our scientests could not detect by the normal instruments in front of them."  
"You think it might have been sabotage? By the Zerg?"  
"That's what we are concerned about. Since if it was a Zerg there would be no evidence but the black box, since the radiation would definately destroy all traces of it."  
"So you're saying it might have been destroyed by, the Protoss?"  
"Yes, that is one of the major scenarios."  
"It would be difficult to find that box, since of course it was propelled from the blast, and would never stop unless it hit something."  
"We have a machine to track its cereal number, hopefully it will help you."  
"Indeed."  
"One more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"If you find any possible wreckage, please notify me. Signing off."  
With that Mark turned off the intercom. He stood up and walked to the lavatory with a clean pair of pants.  
  
Khell was pleased with the force that they had so far, but it troubled him to think that SeAn and the other banished ones had more time to build up forces throughout the many years in the depths of their world. He looked at his scout and thought of the upcoming battles, the lossed lives, and the opening of a new chapter in Protoss history. He wondered about the war plans and what to do in a battle situation. Since they fought around Jigao, it was safe to say where the battle would be held. But another thing that concerned him were the Terran, not to mention the Zerg. Would they get in the way? And what about...? Many questions plagued his mind.   
_Khell, you are troubled with too many variables of war. Take a rest before the battle, you will need the strength to command your squadron_. said Executor Naenoi as she walked about inspecting the ships.  
_I cannot rest until everything is set right_. responded Khell.  
_You know that could take awhile. Think about the ones you are leading to battle. They need a commander in top shape, and as the Executor of New Aiur, I command you to rest._  
_As you wish your majesty_. said Khell sarcastically.  
Khell went to his courters in one of the nearby structures and went into a meditation, hoping that everything will turn out right in the end...  
There were now a total of about twenty-seven carriers to lead the battle, each one holding eleven fighters. The commanders of each fleet set out to prove their worthiness to their race, as Tassadar had once done more than seventy human years before them. For each carrier were two scouts, and for each scout there was a corsair, so to make a balanced force.   
The ground troops were being brought together in a reasonable army. Veterans of wars passed willingly discarded their bodies to become dragoons, totaling about fifty or so dragoons. Eager young protoss who had missed the chance to save their home world Aiur in other battles went to trane in the art of using their psionic powers into blades, to become the stepping ladder of the force, the zealots. Many preperations were made with reavers and observers to back up the army, and about ten arbiters for defence capabilities. Every day the computer systems had to be shutdown to cool, for they were producing non-stop. Many talented Protoss who served in the battles against the Zerg long ago were the high templar, using their psionic powers in the most powerful ways. Some merged together to become the fabled archon, but only a few could do so. It numbered a mere ten archons. Orders were being given on the boarding of shuttles and the path that was to be taken for battle. They would enter some warp gates and travel to the outskirts of Jigao. They would then wait for enemy forces to arrive on the planet and then they would enter the planets atmosphere and start the battle from there. The protection of the known universe against the dreaded SeAn depended on them. There was no telling what horrors SeAn had done in the centuries of isolation.  
_Sir Khell, Squadron Alkes is set, we await your command to proceed_. said one of the carrier commanders.  
_I'll notify you amediately when everyone is ready_. replied Khell.  
The numerous shuttles were filled with troops, each warrior with a faceless expression of greef, and some with an aura of exitement. Khell leaped into his scout and ordered the command for his squadron, along with the other vessels. I bright blue light shone as the ships lifted off and shot into hyperspace, each glare of the wormholes gleaming across the ships. The second battle was about to begin.


	8. Painted Black

"_Would you like me to show you the ruins my friend_?"  
-_The Arrival  
_

While taking a test flight, Wolfe got a call on his intercom.  
"Yes?" asked wolfe as the intercom crackled to life.  
"This is Commodore Mark of the fleet Omega, I require some assistance from you and a few of your comrades." answered Mark.  
"I see, what do you need assistance of?"  
"I am leading the expedition to find out what went wrong with the science vessel that detonated without warning, we think foul play was involved."  
"Its about time we found out what happened. I would be glad to help out. I will notify some of my pilots of the mission. But why do you need us?"  
"As escorts, incase we are cut off guard from an enemy, since the battlecruiser is not maneuverable enough to keep up with a mobile enemy in space."  
"Roger that. Where shall we meet?"  
"Near the battlecruisers..."  
"Oh right. See you then. Wolfe out."   
He cut off communication and flew back to base. It was time to get some pilots.  
  
Wolfe stepped out of his wraith as did three others out of theirs. He walked up to a man in uniform with pants that didn't quite match up with his shirt.  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can locate Commodore Mark?" asked Wolfe.  
"I am he. And I suppose you are Captain Wolfe of the Crio Air Force?" answered Mark.  
"Indeed I am."  
"Alright then. The mission will commence shortly. If you or your fellows have any questions you can contact me through Channel: 18732. Now, shall we get started?"  
  
Mark got together all of the necessary people equipment. It was made up of his battlecruiser with full crew, a science vessel with the black box tracker (no nukes 'phew'), and were accompanied by four Crio wraiths.   
"All systems online. We are ready to depart, remember what we are looking for." ordered Mark  
"Roger that Commodore." said the navigator.  
"Lets see what caused this catastrophe." said Wolfe.  
The ships flew at an average speed so they could stay together. They slowed their speed as they approached the scarred face of Mrodeg. The moon was a dull grey with off coler on where the blast had gone off. Mrodeg was a almost equal size to Crio, and not to far away from it either. Besides the marks on the moon, there was no other debris in the vacinity. The science vessel picked up a weak reading, coming from a direction in a straight line.  
"Sir, it appears the black box is moving only slightly. It might have hit something." said the scientist.  
"That is a good thing, for I doubt this ship could have caught up with an object going at that speed." said Mark.  
The hours passed while flying through space, with only a faint shine from the distant sun of Crio. Wreckage began to be seen as they were moving and they slowed down. The science vessel flew next to a few of the peices of depris that was left, some appearing to be of and alien origin.  
"I believe we might have found a clue Commodore. I will proceed with collecting the specimens." said the scientist as he turned on the robotic arm.  
The robotic arm came out slowly from the science vessel from a hatch neer the bottom. It took the peices and stored them in the lower compartments.  
"It shouldn't be too far behind now." thought Mark.  
They continued for a few more minutes when the tracker started to beep rapidly. Ahead of them in the direction from the beep were two mutilated ships. It was a long time since a terran had seen a Protoss scout, and seeing one now was almost unbelievable. The four wraiths were sent forward to check on the vessels. As they approached they attempted to open their communication links to the ships. As they tried they heard a voice in their heads, like the aliens in the stories they heard about when they were young before relations with the Protoss were cut off.  
_Terran scum, we must not let them live. For SeAn!_ said one of the pilots within the scout.  
The pilots heard a feint beeping noise coming from the two crippled ships, and their hearts chilled with fear.  
"Retreat Dammit!" cried Wolfe.  
The wraiths started to turn on their thrusters as a blinding wave of light enveloped the scouts. There was a flash of white as the silent explosion was set off. One of the wraiths was enveloped in the light as two others were tumbled about from the shock wave.  
"Mayday, MAYDA-" said a wraith pilot before he was cut off.  
"Nooooo!!!!" yelled Wolfe.  
As the light vanished there was no trace of the scouts, with two wraiths with minor engine damage. The wraith enveloped in light was hard to distinguish, for there was only a chard cockpit and peice of wing remaining.   
"You two, go into the battlecruiser hatch and get repaired." ordered Wolfe.  
"What are you doing Cap'n?" asked one of the pilots.  
"I'm saving him."   
Wolfe took the emergency helmet and oxygen tanks in the back seat as he locked it on to his vacuum tight suit. He opened his cockpit and kicked off his craft to save his fallen comrade. As he approached he lached onto the window, seeing nothing but the chard glass. He cracked the window open and found the pilot sitting unconcious in the seat. Wolfe searched the back of the pilots seat and grabbed the oxygen tanks. Luckily the pilot had his helmet on already. He quickly connected the oxygen pack onto the unconcious soul and grapped a hold of him. Wolfe kicked off of the damaged wraith to his own . As he was floating toward the craft he saw a shining object to the right of him. He made a grap for it and placed it in the hand with the unconcious pilot. As Wolfe crawled into the cockpit and made sure everything was ready he closed the cockpit. The pressure was regulised and oxygen was restored once closed. Wolfe looked at the pilots dog tag which read Robert Paulson. His face was partly scorched, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed, and a possibility of internal bleeding. He set the thrusters toward the battlecruiser and spoke through the intercom.  
"Mark, open the damn door." said Wolfe.  
"Mark stood with a stern look on his face and opened the airlock when he was sure the other pilots were safe away from it. As the pressure returned after the bay was closed Mark walked toward Wolfe.  
"That was an incompetent thing you just did Captain Wolfe, you could have been in the cold clutches of space." said Mark.  
"I would rather be me than just him sir," said Wolfe as he remembered the extreme cold of space, and started to shiver, "for I believe in honor."  
"Touché. What is that in your hand there?"   
"Its a box I found."  
"Ahh, I see you found the black box."  
"It doesn't look black to me."  
"Would you rather had it that color in the void of space? Hm?"  
"I see your point..."  
While the sciencevessel and battlecruiser were setting their course back to Crio, the two damaged wraiths were being fixed by the crew while the pilot Robert was taken to sick bay.   
"Another semi-successful mission." sighed Mark.  
  
Dgaha was alive with war. The shuttles waited in the atmosphere as the other ships arrived.   
There were a mass of twenty carriers coming their way from their home planet. Behind them there were a swarm of a hundred corsairs, thirty scouts, and fifteen arbiters. Each one had a greenish glow to their sheilding. Orders came in that for the safety of the fleet a new technology was massed produced in the sheilding, but could not be given to the ground troops, which consisted of a large amound of dark templar, reevers, and a selected few dark archons. The shuttles and ships were off to Jigao, to fight off the Khala Followers, and obliterate all opposition...  
  
"My leige, what is the news of the upcoming attack?" asked Darigaaz.  
"VERY SOON DARIGAAZ...SOON. THE CURSED PROTOSS ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A BATTLE AMONG THEMSELVES. AND DURING THAT TIME, WE SHALL STRIKE THE TERRAN." responded the Overmind.  
"Is there a chance the Protoss will destroy eachother?"  
"YOU SHALL SEE. EVERYTHING WILL BE PLAYED OUT SHORTLY...IT BEGINS!"  
  
SeAn's forces soon came into view of Jigao. Once they arrived they would unleash their ground forces to eliminate any foes there. The ground forces would be backed up by the carriers, while the carriers would be supported by the corsairs and scouts, creating a cycle of power.   
A group of scouts came back from their post around the planet.  
_We report that the enemy has been sighted, repeat, the enemy has been sited_.  
_Comfirmed,_ said the commander of the fleets as he looked on the screen,_This is Commander Alzig, all units report to Sector 4-G for battle. For SeAn!  
_  
  
Khell looked out into the voide of space as he and the rest exited the wormhole. Khell was both anxious and troubled, they did not know the true strength of their enemy, and worse, neither the terrain of the planet. Either way the enemy would have the upper hand. He looked into the distance and squinted his eyes. There were several bright dots, appearing to be of Protoss origin.   
_Scouts...Commander Paih._ said Khell.  
_Yes?_, replied the head of the carrier fleet as he heard Khell address him.  
_I have spotted the enemy, prepare to engage in combat.   
I will inform the others._  
An alarms was sent out through the fleets system's as several corsairs wizzed past one of the shuttles.  
_They are here already!_ yelled Khell.  
He sent out an order to the other scouts to engage the corsairs. Several photon torpedos were fired and soon obliterated a corsair. From behind, a group of thirteen corsairs started attacking the shuttles. Several were shot down, killing the zealots inside. Paih launched the interceptors in large waves from his own ship, quickly followed by another carrier. There were several explosions as nine corsairs were pummeled.   
There was another alarm issued as an enemy carrier was spotted behind them.  
_They are using arbiters! Bring in more observers!_ said one of the pilots into the intercom.  
An observer was sent over, but before it could sense anything an enemy interceptor crashed into its lens. The only visible enemy carrier had a green tint to its sheilding, being possibly some new technology. Twenty scouts were sent in and fired at the carrier. The large hull started to buckle and spark. It sent out the last of its interceptors, killing off three of the scouts. The carrier exploded in a bluish green nova, sending the scouts spinning back. There was no sign of the enemy for a couple of minutes. Paih ordered all of the shuttles to begin their decent to Jigao as several more enemy corsairs were spotted and attacked the shuttles yet again. The corsairs were met with interceptors as they went to and fro shooting at the enemy. A corsair lost control as the pilot was startled and crashed into one of its fellows. Several interceptors were caught in the explosion and were destroyed. The remaining known corsairs flew in to their targets as Khell and several of his scouts came in behind them. Before shots could be fired, one of the scouts suddenly exploded as several enemy scouts appeared behind them.  
_Shit! Behind us! I need back up, Paih, send more carriers to sector 9G now!_ yelled Khell.  
Five carriers came in and destroyed the enemy scouts and corsairs without losing a single interceptor. The battle area was yet again quiet. Several of the carriers started to build up lost interceptors within their mini-factories. The battle line was spread out thin, with the Khala not even knowing how many enemies there were, and not to mention where.  
  
_Excellent work Canog, they didn't expect a thing, although more of our ships were lost than I would have expected._ said Alzig.  
_Yes sir, what are you next orders?_ asked Canog.  
_Send the rest of your corsairs and scouts to our shuttles. Make sure that they are not attacked as they travel to the dark side of Jigao. We want them to expect nothing._  
_Affirmative sir_.  
The cloaked carriers started to spread into a long line. Several arbiters were sent to follow behind each group as to protect them from sight. One of the carriers accidentaly slipped out of the arbiter's cloaking field. Its reactor went critical as several corsairs ambushed it.  
_What in the name of Xel happened?_ yelled Alzig.  
_Sir, the enemy came in from above and attacked a carrier that was in sight_. responded another carrier pilot.  
_Where are the corsairs now?_  
_They flew off back to their fleet. It seems that the damned Khala have begun to take the offensive. _  
Alzig looked into the distance through the veiwing shield and saw the bright lights of the enemy. Finally they would have their full revenge on the Khala followers. SeAn was a great leader. Always vigilant in going forward with action. Soon he will be here. Soon They will be here. Soon, the universe will be theirs as it was long ago. There was still the danger of the Terran, but the Protoss have not heard of them for years now. They would be next, after the Zerg. That dreaded name.   
_They are our half brothers so to speak_. said Alzrig.  
_What sir?_ asked one of the carrier operators as he walked pass him.  
_The Zerg, they are like our half brothers, created by the Great Ones long ago. Those treacherous beings, they were the cause of their destruction._  
_The Great Ones will take revenge upon them, won't they?_  
_No, we will. It is our duty to destroy the misfits, along with our Protoss brethrin that follow the Khala. They are blind to the truth, and for their insolence they will be destroyed. Now, get back to your post, and only think of victory. Failure is a fate worse than death. _  
A message was recieved in his thoughts.  
_Sir, the shuttles are flying along the surface as we speak, what is the next step?_ asked Dardja.  
_Order five of the shuttles to go out of the cloaking field and continue forward. The remaining will stay stationary and wait. The element of surprise will be ours._ said Alzrig back to her.  
_Excellent. Lord SeAn. I hope that you are whatching over us now, for we will be victorious!_ Alzrig said to himself.


End file.
